Best Thing I Never Had
by DramioneTouch
Summary: Le Choixpeau magique devra refaire une répartition pour les anciens élèves. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'attendent à être à Gryffondor comme les 5 années précédentes, mais si il s'avérait que cette année, deux membres du trio d'or n'aille dans une autre maison que Gryffondor ? Et si une de ces deux personnes apprenait à connaitre une personne qu'elle considérait comme son "ennemi" ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction qui mettra en scène Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor depuis 5 ans maintenant. Mais, et si quelque chose changeait cette année ?

Cette année, le Choixpeau magique devra refaire une répartition pour les anciens élèves. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'attendent à être à Gryffondor comme les 5 années précédentes, mais si il s'avérait que cette année, des membres du trio d'or n'aillent dans une autre maison que Gryffondor ? Et si une de ces personnes fraternise avec "l'ennemi" ?

J'essayerai de mettre les chapitres, assez régulièrement, faites pétez les reviews! :)

Bonne soirée.


	2. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée scolaire pour les étudiants de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Nous étions le 1er septembre, il était 9h du matin chez la famille Granger. Hermione, venait de se réveiller et déjà elle fila en bas prendre son dernier petit déjeuner maison.  
Sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de faire apparaitre une assiette de gaufres. Le père d'Hermione se préparait pour partir au ministère.

**Père:** Ma chérie je te souhait une bonne rentrée, travail bien surtout et pas de bêtises.  
**Hermione:** Tu me connais papa. Tu vas me manquer.

Après avoir serré sa fille dans ses bras, monsieur Granger transplana.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'assiette de gaufres devant elle, et regarda sa mère.

**Mère:** C'est exceptionnel. Aller mange.

Hermione prit deux gaufres et remonta ensuite dans sa chambre se préparer.  
Elle prit une douche et s'habilla: cgi/set?id=110163370&.locale=fr

Hermione voulait dépassait le stade de Miss Je Sais Tout et avait décidé de s'habillait un peu plus comme les filles de son âge. Elle jeta quelques sort à ses cheveux pour leurs donné un air "sauvage" et se maquilla légèrement.  
Elle prit soin de ranger les dernière affaires dans sa valise et de préparer son sac de cours.  
Elle prit une dernière photo d'elle et la posta sur Facebook "Avant de reprendre les vieilles habitudes". Elle ferma ensuite la porte de sa chambre et descendit dans le salon où elle prit soin de prendre la cage avec son hiboux grand duc aux yeux bleus dedans.  
10h30. Hermione et sa mère transplanèrent devant la gare de King Cross.  
Après avoir passé le mur de la voie neuf trois quart, elle prit ce qui était sur son chariot, embrassa sa mère une dernière fois en l'enlaçant et partit dans le Poudlard Express où elle vit des têtes qui lui étaient familières. Seamus qui vint lui dire bonjour avec Dean, Luna avec des cheveux blonds encore plus longs qu'au mois de juin, Parvati en compagnie de sa sœur Padma, et enfin Harry, Ron et Ginny. Harry avait un peu changé pendant les vacances d'été, il avait la peau un peu plus foncée, et avait encore grandit, il devait faire près d'un mètre quatre vingt. Ron lui, avait grandit également mais était un peu enrobé à quelques endroits comme le ventre et les bras, mais rien de bien méchant. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés. Ginny, elle, avait les cheveux lisses et plus longs qu'avant, elle avait également un peu grandis.

C'est ainsi que tous les quatre, s'installèrent dans un compartiment pendant sept heures de voyage restant. A midi, la femme au chariot passa et ils prirent de quoi déjeuner, un sandwiche, une boisson et un muffin.  
Hermione mit son casque Beats sur ses oreilles et commença à écouter de la musique _The Monster, Eminem feat Rihanna._

Elle fut tranquille jusqu'au moment où Harry lui enleva le casque pour lui montrer quelque chose sur son téléphone. Hermione prit le téléphone d'Harry entre ses mains et regarda. Il s'agissait de sa photo qu'elle avait postée sur Facebook ce matin. Il y avait déjà trente "j'aimes "dont CELUI qui avait attiré l'attention d'Harry: Drago Malefoy.

Du côté des Serpentards c'était un peu pareil. Drago Malefoy était dans un compartiment avec Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Les deux derniers étaient en train de lire où plutôt de regarder des magazines de quidditch. Blaise et Théodore parlaient vacances tout en buvant leur Ice Tea. Malefoy, lui était sur son téléphone plus précisément sur Facebook et devait en même temps se forcer à répondre aux textos de Parkinson qui l'agaçaient.  
Il arriva sur son fil d'actualité et vit une photo...Granger.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle. Elle avait bien changée en deux mois, ses cheveux avaient poussés, et son visage s'était un peu aminci et l'on pouvait clairement distinguer une adolescente de seize ans.  
Pour une fois qu'il y avait une jolie fille en photo, il en profita pour "aimer" et délaissa son téléphone pour plonger dans un magazine de quidditch également.

Le Poudlard Express entra en gare de Près au Lard à 18h. Les premières années, montèrent dans des barques tandis que les autres, prenaient des diligences qui les conduisis à Poudlard.

Il faisait maintenant noir dehors et les élèves pouvaient apercevoir l'école au loin se dessinait petit à petit.

Ils arrivèrent depuis l'entrée sur la gauche du château et descendirent.

Ils déposèrent leurs valises aux pieds du châteaux et entrèrent tous pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Une fois tout le monde assit, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours comme chaque années. Il présenta un nouveau professeur de potion. Attendez...de potion ?! Ça veut dire que Rogue...

**Dumbledore:** Le professeur Rogue assurera donc, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les Serpentards applaudirent et sifflèrent tandis que les autres tables applaudissaient assez silencieusement. Harry Potter se prit la tête dans les mains en hochant la tête de déception.

La répartition des premières années commença ensuite.

Une petite fille métisse, aux yeux verts comme ceux d'Harry et aux cheveux ondulés s'avança jusqu'au tabouret. Hermione avait entendu son nom de famille "Zabini". Elle devait certainement être la sœur de Blaise, pensa t-elle.

A peine la petite fille eue frôlé de sa tête le Choixpeau magique, qu'elle fut envoyée à Serpentard. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'Hermione se souvint...

Elle se souvint de cette réaction, la même que celle de Drago Malefoy, six ans auparavant. Hermione se souvenait que la tête de Drago avait à peine touchée le Choixpeau qu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard avec exactement le même sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

La répartition finit, Dumbledore se releva et s'avança jusqu'au pupitre.

**Dumbledore:** J'aimerais ensuite vous dire, que cette année, moi et des professeurs ont jugés bon de répartir à nouveau les sixièmes années, pour savoir si oui ou non, votre place est dans la maison où vous vous trouvez en ce moment même.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Hermione et quelques Gryffondors se regardèrent bizarrement.

**Dumbledore:** Je laisse ma place au professeur Mcgonagall.

Il repartit s'asseoir et la professeur Mcgonagall s'avança à sa place.

**Mcgonagall:** Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous lèverez et viendrez vous placer sur le tabouret... Drago Malefoy.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malefoy. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le relooker en même temps. Il portait un jean bleu foncé avec un tee shirt manches courtes noir en col V qui mettait ses yeux gris en valeur. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au tabouret en question. A peine eut-il effleurer le Choixpeau que ce dernier s'écria "Serpentard" sans plus attendre comme six ans avant.

Harry fut appelé deux noms après Drago. Ron murmura à Hermione comme quoi, il était sur qu'Harry irait à Gryffondor et qu'il était confiant. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais, elle avait un autre pressentiment.

En effet, Harry assit sous le Choixpeau, sa tête tourna une fois vers la table des Gryffondors, et une deuxième fois vers celle des Serpentards. Après une minute de silence qui fut longue le verdict explosa "Serpentard!".

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle regardait Harry la bouche grande ouverte. Les Serpentards avaient les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Seuls quelques premiers années qui ne comprenaient encore rien à Poudlard applaudirent. "C'est impossible" murmura Harry.

Ce dernier jeta un regard aux professeurs derrière et partit vers la table des verts et argents et s'assit à côté de Blaise Zabini qui lui fit une place, étonnant.

Puis vint le tour de Ron. Il se leva, beaucoup moins confiant depuis le départ d'Harry chez les Serpents et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret... "Serdaigle!".

Ron fit une mine dégoûté et le visage rouge, alla s'asseoir chez les Serdaigles qui l'accueillir assez bien sous les rires hilares des Serpentards qui riaient jusqu'aux larmes. Harry se retenait visiblement lui aussi de rigoler avec sa nouvelle "maison".

Vint ensuite le tour d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se leva sous les yeux de tous. Elle sentit un regard acier sur elle mais décida de l'ignorait. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et essaya de fixer un point au loin près de la porte de la Grande Salle pour ne pas se sentir trop gênée.

Le Choixpeau mit du temps à ce décider, il commença à parler "Hmm...Je vois une grande intelligence, du courage certes, mais aussi énormément de ruse et de stratégie bien cachées. Il y a une soif d'apprendre et tu as envie de faire tes preuves dans la cours des grands. Mais comment ais-je pu me tromper il y a six ans de ça maintenant...Je délibère donc le vrai et le bon choix: Serpentard!"


	3. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre! Je voulais juste préciser qu'Hermione est une sang pure dans la fiction.

...: Mon dieu, tuez-moi.  
...: Oh Potter, cesse de geindre! Tu gâches le premier dîner là!

En effet, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, des Gryffondors, c'était retrouvés à Serpentard. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent encore deux ans et ce calvaire serait finit.

**Harry:** Excuse moi Malfoy de ne pas partager ton bonheur.  
**Drago:** Mon bonheur Potter ? Tu ne connais pas ma vie, alors ferme-la!

Le dîner était assez tendu à la table des Serpentards depuis l'arrivée des "nouveaux". En effet, maintenant à Serpentard, il y avait bien sur Harry et Hermione mais aussi, Seamus Finnigan, et trois autres Serdaigles.

Dean Thomas, resta à Gryffondor, Lavande Brown alla chez les Poufsouffles, Neville resta chez les Gryffondors. Hermione et Harry avait pitié pour le pauvre Ron.

**Pansy:** Franchement Granger, comment toi, tu as pus te retrouver avec nous ?  
**Hermione:** Et si je te répondais que je n'en sais rien et que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi!  
**Drago:** Oh doucement Griffi. _Il rigola doucement avec ses amis._  
**Blaise:** C'est vrai que c'est curieux tout ça. Potter je me doutais que tu serais des notres, je te l'avais bien dis, hein Dray!  
**Drago:** Ouais ouais, _répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel._  
_  
_  
_  
_Hermione remarqua que Pansy Parkinson se rapprochait mielleusement de Drago Malfoy, elle en fit part à Harry.

**Hermione:** Attention, pot de colle bonjour.

Drago qui avait tout entendu regarda vainement Granger et sentit que quelqu'un s'agrippa à son bras. Il tourna la tête lentement regarda Pansy bizarrement.

**Pansy:** Tu m'as manqué Dray.  
**Drago:** Ah.  
**Théodore:** Trop réciproque.

Pansy prise s'angoisse, se leva de table brusquement en empoignant Bulstrode avec elle et elles partirent direction leurs cachots.

**Théodore:** Mais non, mais...Pansy revient, il t'aime!

Toutes les têtes aux autres tables se retournèrent pour fixer la scène et les Serpentards rigolèrent. Blaise rigola avec Théodore tandis que Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et prit un bout de pain. Hermione aussi devait l'admettre que la scène était énorme. Elle et Harry rigolait discrètement mais bien visible.

**Hermione:** Harry si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller à la tour...Voir comment ça ce passe et voir mon dortoir. On y va ensemble ou tu restes un peu ?  
**Harry:** Je vais finir le dessert avec Seamus, Hermione, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Hermione se leva sous quelques regards de la part des Serpentards et quitta la salle soulagée de ne plus être observée.

_Alors, où se trouve ces fameux cachots déjà ? Ah oui par là._

Hermione se rendit dans un escaliers qui descendait juste devant la Grande Salle et pût y lire "Cachots". Elle les descendis.

Tout d'abord les escaliers se montraient sombres puis au bout de dix marches descendus, de petites bougies étaient installées par terre, accrochaient au sol. C'était assez, étrange, se disait Hermione, mais elle aimait bien l'idée.  
Il faisait plus froid qu'en haut, ça c'était sur!  
Elle arriva enfin devant un grand couloir qu'elle connaissait, elle l'empruntait pour se rendre en potion. Elle continua tout droit, dépassa sa salle de cours puis arriva au bout d'un cul de sac. Devant elle se dressait le portrait d'une très jolie jeune fille, blonde avec de longs cheveux d'or.

**Fille:** Hm, il ne me semble pas vous connaître.  
**Hermione:** Moi non plus, mais cette année les sixièmes années changent de maisons et je suis tombée à Serpentard, malheureusement.  
**Fille:** Malheureusement ? Je dirais plutôt que tu as de la veine, de mon temps cette maison était celle des plus beaux garçons et des plus rusés.  
**Hermione:** Hm, oui de ton temps alors. Heu, j'imagine qu'il faut un mot de passe pour entrer ? _Elle commençait à perdre espoir._  
**Fille:** Évidement! Tu ne l'as pas j'imagine. _Elle reprit les mots d'Hermione._

Hermione soupira puis s'assit par terre sur les dalles froides de marbres du couloir en attendant de "gentils" Serpentards qui voudraient bien lui donner le mot de passe.

Elle sortit son téléphone car elle s'ennuyait et envoya un texto à sa mère.  
Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui arrivaient vers elle.

...: Portable!

Hermione sursauta et rangea son téléphone. Ce n'était même pas un professeur mais cet abruti de Malfoy qui se tenait contre un mur un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**Hermione:** Putain, mais quel con! Tu m'as fais peur!  
**Drago:** C'était le but Granger. Je me doutais que tu n'avais pas le mot de passe.  
**Hermione:** Alors tu es venue me le donner c'est ça ? _Lança t-elle ironiquement._  
**Drago:** Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'avais des choses à faire moi aussi. Mais puisque tu es là tu vas pouvoir en profitait pour entrer.

Drago devança Hermione qui se leva par la même occasion et se tenant devant la fille du tableau.

**Drago:** Salut belle blonde.  
**Fille:** Oh te voilà blondinet, mot de passe ?  
**Drago:** Sectumsempra.

Le tableau pivota et il fit un clin d'œil à la fille.

**Hermione:** Non mais vraiment, tu n'as aucune gêne même avec un tableau...  
**Drago:** Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir Miss Je Sais Tout ? Je suis un beau goss.

Hermione secoua la tête et pénétra dans l'âtre des Serpentards.

Tout était sombre ici. La salle commune de Serpentard est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y sont suspendues à des chaînes. Elle est également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées on y trouve quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce est décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnent un aspect peu chaleureux. La salle commune de Serpentard se trouve sous le lac de Poudlard, de ce fait elle est constamment éclairée par de la lumière verte qui provient de celui-ci.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, seulement une dizaine de Serpentards assis dans des fauteuils à discuter ou d'autres se tenaient devant la grande bibliothèque et empruntaient des livres. Hermione les yeux ébahis se retourna pour regarder Malfoy. Il avait les mains dans les poches.

**Drago:** Bon Granger, j'ai des choses à faire, je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations.

Il allait partir quand il se retourna vers elle.

**Drago:** Ah oui, et surtout...Ne vole rien!

Il disparu vers un autre escalier, qui montait cette fois, surement les dortoirs des mecs.

Hermione partit vers l'escalier en face de celui ci et monta douze marches. Elle arriva sur un palier où sept portes se dressaient devant elle:  
-Dortoirs premières années(fille).  
-Dortoirs deuxièmes années(fille).  
-Dortoirs troisièmes années(fille).  
-Dortoirs quatrièmes années(fille).  
-Dortoir cinquièmes années(fille).  
-Chambres sixièmes années(fille).  
-Chambres septièmes années(fille).

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient "chambres" au lieu de "dortoirs". Elle décida de pousser la porte "Chambres sixièmes années(fille)" pour voir. Elle y trouva une autre pièce où une dizaines de portes avec le nom des filles de sixièmes année à Serpentard se trouvaient.  
Elle vit son nom juste à côté de la chambre de Parkinson et de celle de Busltrode.

Elle ouvrit la porte de "sa" chambre et y découvrit une somptueuse chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Un grand lit double (voir triple) se tenait devant elle, un bureau noir bien ciré avec un chaise de bureau avec un serpent dessus, une grande fenêtre qui lui donnait vu encore une fois sur le lac de Poudlard mais à la surface cette fois. Une grande armoire en chêne où elle pouvait ranger TOUTES ses affaires, puis une autre porte se dressait sur le côté. Elle imaginait dedans une belle salle de bain luxueuse. Elle rigolait en pensant à ça car elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais ça. Elle poussa la porte et là...

Non, non. Hermione Granger ne rêvait pas. Sa salle de bain était rose bonbon comme les princesses avec de beaux meubles blancs. Une grande baignoire format jacuzzi était là. Elle alla voir un peu plus loin et un grand miroir de haut en bas se trouvait là. Elle pourrait s'admirer entièrement dedans.

Elle décida de sortir de la salle de bain et de ranger ses affaire dans les moindres recoins. C'était encore plus beau que chez elle, enfin presque.  
Elle alla ensuite prendre une bonne douche avec un gel douche qu'elle avait acheté pour Poudlard avant la rentrée "Playboy".  
Elle se sécha les cheveux et se fit un chignon à l'aide de sa baguette puis mis son pyjama: 25_01_2014/set?id=111376738  
Elle avait trouvé dans son armoire, un tee shirt de "bienvenue" elle supposait avec le logo des Serpentards dessus. Elle décida de l'enfiler et avec ses chaussons Ugg sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon voir à la bibliothèque.  
Oh bien sur, chez les Gryffondors aussi il y avait une bibliothèque mais pas aussi grande et elle avait déjà lut tout les bouquins qui l'intéressait.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune et vit que Harry discutait avec Seamus dans un canapé. Ils la vit et lui fit signe.

**Seamus:** Woua le tee shirt toi! Traitresse.  
**Hermione:** Oh Seamus s'il te plait.  
**Seamus:** Je rigole Hermi', il est joli en plus. Comment ta eu le mot de passe au fait?  
**Hermione:** C'est Malfoy qui est arrivait cinq minutes après moi et m'a ouvert.  
**Harry:** Tu as vus, on a des chambres pour nous! Perso, la mienne est trop belle! _Il leva les mains._  
**Hermione:** La mienne aussi, j'ai une salle de bain de luxe quoi. Et un lit qui pourrait compter au moins trois personnes.  
**Seamus:** Oh un plan à trois!

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Hermione se joint à eux. Elle partit ensuite vers la bibliothèque et choisit un livre qui l'avait toujours passionné "Salazar Serpentard".

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit aux garçons car elle était fatiguée, admira une dernière fois la salle commune sans voir que Malfoy venait de rentrer dans la pièce, une mine fatiguée.  
Pendant qu'elle partait, de dos; Malfoy en profita pour la regarder...


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit à 7h du matin. Son réveil venait de sonner et c'est péniblement qu'elle se leva pour filer dans sa salle de bain se préparer: 24_01_2014/set?id=111239971  
A l'aide de sa baguette magique elle ondula ses cheveux qui retombèrent en cascade dans son dos.  
Elle pris son sac posait sur sa chaise de bureau en mettant dedans les cahiers dont elle avait besoin pour la journée et sortit de sa chambre en la verrouillant grâce au mot de passe personnalisé: perfection.

En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle aperçu Harry et Seamus qui visiblement l'attendait.

**Harry:** On t'attendait, on pensait que tu voulais venir avec nous. _Il sourit._  
**Hermione:** Bien sur les garçons, venez on y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. C'était la première fois qu'ils remontaient des cachots. Hermione aimait bien cet endroit en fin de compte, il n'était pas si "désagréable" qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait toujours était curieuse de savoir comment était la salle commune des Serpentards, maintenant, elle le savait.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, des regards se tournèrent vers Hermione Harry et Seamus. Harry vit Ron fulminait à la table des Serdaigles, visiblement Ron croyait qu'il était remplacé par Seamus. Harry et Seamus lui adressèrent un signe de main au loin. Les filles de Serpentards posèrent leurs regards sur Hermione et la regardèrent de haut en bas d'un mauvais œil.  
Ils s'assirent tous les trois au bout de la table le plus loin de ceux qui étaient maintenant de leur maison.

**Seamus:** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont à te regarder comme ça Hermione ? _Il se servit une assiette de pancakes._  
**Hermione:** J'en sais rien, ça me saoul en tout cas, je sais pas ce que je leur ai fait.  
**Harry:** T'inquiète Mione, c'est juste des pauvres filles qui sont jalouses de toi car tu es plus jolie qu'elles et elles te le font comprendre comme ça.  
**Hermione:** Merci beaucoup Harry c'est gentil de me dire ça. _Elle sourit à son meilleur ami._

Un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini regardaient discrètement les trois nouveaux Serpentards.

**Théodore:** Elle est assez jolie Granger en fin de compte.  
**Blaise:** Assez ? Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est la plus belle de la maison!  
**Drago:** Oh calmez-vous! Je vous rappelle que l'on parle d'anciens Gryffondors. A mes yeux ils resteront toujours des Gryffonds!  
...: Salut Dray.

Pansy Parkinson s'assit juste à côté de Drago en le gratifiant d'un baiser. Celui ci, murmura un bref "Salut" et regarda ses deux amis en face en haussant les sourcils pour exprimait son agacement envers cette fille.

**Pansy:** Vous avez vu Granger ? Comment elle se la pète cette grosse pute!  
**Théodore:** Langage. Dit Théodore sans lever les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
**Pansy:** Non mais c'est vrai quoi, d'ailleurs hier soir, mademoiselle a emprunter le livre sur l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard dans NOTRE bibliothèque. Elle essaye certainement de se mettre à notre niveau maintenant.  
**Drago:** Pansy, elle est à notre niveau comme tu dis, et c'est normal qu'elle prenne un bouqin pareil, elle est à Serpentard maintenant et c'est une Miss Je Sais Tout qui ne peut s'empêcher de lire, alors lâche lui la grappe...Enfin je veux dire, t'occupe pas d'elle.

Les trois autres autour de lui s'arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et observaient Drago.

**Blaise:** Dit celui qui il y a une minute disait qu'elle n'était et qu'elle ne restera qu'une Gryffondor.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et les trois garçons partirent vers leur premier cours.

En regagnant le premier cours qu'il avait, Drago fut la cible de plusieurs filles qui se retournaient sur son passage pour le regarder. Ça l'amusait alors il rigolait tout seul en compagnie de Blaise et de Théodore.  
Hermione, Harry et Seamus arrivèrent juste après que la majorité des Serpentards soit arrivée. Les Serpentards s'amusaient à insulter les Gryffondors. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et avec Seamus et Hermione il s'adossa contre un mur.

**Seamus:** Il a quoi Malefoy ?  
**Hermione:** Comment ça ?  
**Seamus:** Il fait que de regarder dans notre direction, ou plutôt dans ta direction.

Hermione n'y prêta pas attention et le professeur Binns arriva devant la salle.  
Il les appela par ordre alphabétique et ils se retrouvèrent tous assis plus ou moins à côté des gens susceptible d'être proche d'eux dans l'alphabet des noms.  
Pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione (ou pas) elle se retrouva assise à côté de Drago. Harry se retrouva à côté de Pansy Parkinson et Seamus à côté de Grégory Goyle.

Tout le monde sortit son cahier et sa trousse. Elle jeta un bref regard en direction de Malefoy qui n'était pas plus qu''heureux qu'elle de se retrouver à côté d'elle.  
Cependant quand il vit qu'elle le regardait brièvement, il fit un sourire en coin et le professeur Binns commença son cours.  
Au bout d'une demie heure quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la classe. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte et le professeur Mcgonagall apparut. Tout le monde se leva et elle fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

**Mcgonagall:** Professeur Binns veuillez m'excusez d'interrompre votre cours mais je viens chercher les deux préfets en chefs de cette année.

Tout le monde dans la classe se regarda ne sachant pas qui étaient donc les deux préfets de Serpentard. Mcgonagall vit le malaise.

**Mcgonagall:** Monsieur Crabbe, il me semble vous avoir informé de parlait de leur nouveau poste aux préfets. Mais encore une fois cela à dut vous échapper, comme toujours.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et les autres dans la classe affichèrent un petit sourire pour se retenir de rire.

**Mcgonagall:** Miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy, donc. Venez je vous pris...Oh, et prenez vos affaires vous risquez de ne pas revenir dans ce cours.

Hermione et Drago ouvrir grand les yeux, rangèrent leurs affaires et sortir en disant "au revoir" au professeur Binns et sous les regards des autres Serpentards.

**Mcgonagall:** Je suis vraiment désolé que monsieur Crabbe ne vous ai pas mis au courant, je lui en avait parlé hier soir avant le diner car je n'avais pas eu le temps entre les premiers années et des papiers.

**Hermione:** Ce n'est pas grave professeurs, je croyais d'ailleurs que les préfets en chefs avaient déjà étaient nommés.  
**Drago:** Oui moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à l'être.  
**Hermione:** Et bien souris alors.

Drago tourna la tête lentement vers Hermione et ne souri pas exprès pour l'énerver ce qui marcha très bien.

**Drago:** Où allons-nous au fait professeur ?  
**Mcgongall:** A la salle commune des préfets en chefs, elle se trouve au deuxième étage, près du tableau de l'oiseau chanteur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau et le professeur Mcgongall prononça le mot de passe: Cristaline.

Hermione entendit Drago pouffait de rire derrière elle en chuchotant "c'est mon eau". Elle se retint de rire également et entra derrière Mcgongall dans la salle commune.

La salle commune était juste magnifique, les murs étaient recouverts de couleurs chaudes comme le rouge et le taupe avec un sol en marbre blanc. Il y avait également un escalier où se trouvait quatre chambres et une salle de bain commune. Il y avait un petit salon devant une grande cheminée et à côté une bibliothèque.  
Sur les canapés se trouvait Ron Weasley et Ania Mckenzie, une asiatique qui battait des cils devant Drago.

**Mcgonagall:** Voici donc les deux autres préfets de Serdaigle. Il n'y a que quatre préfets cette année vu que les années précédentes vous faisiez partie d'une des quatre autres maisons.

Les quatre adolescents dans la pièce acquiescèrent. Ils étaient maintenant tous debout et étaient autour du professeur Mcgonagall. Hermione vit Ron lui lançait un mauvais regard, Malefoy le remarqua aussi et le relooka de haut en bas.

**Mcgonagall:** Vous aurez aussi des rondes à effectuer par groupe de deux, c'est à dire Serdaigle ensemble et Serpentard ensemble à partir de 21h après le repas jusqu'à 22h. Après ce sera monsieur Rusard qui se chargera de la surveillance. Vous avez des droits comme par exemple d'enlever des points à des élèves, de mettre des retenues, mais seulement si vous jugez bon que cela en vaille la peine.

Drago Malefoy afficha un sourire sadique et devait penser à la façon de punir des élèves.

**Mcgongall:** Je pense vous avoir tout expliquez. Au fait, vous n'êtes pas obligé de dormir dans cette salle commune, c'est en cas d'urgence si vous travailliez ici et que vous ne vouliez pas rentrer à votre salle commune de votre maison et si vous le voulez. Sur ce, les prochains cours commencent dans 10 minutes, tâchez de vous faire respecter et d'imposer le respect. Passez une bonne journée.

La professeur sortit de la salle et Malefoy détourna son regard sur Ron.

**Drago:** Non mais franchement, comment TOI, tu as pus te retrouver préfet en chef ? Bientôt ils mettront des clochards trouvaient dans les rues de Londres pour faire imposer le respect aussi. _Il secoua la tête avec toujours son petit sourire._  
**Ron:** Ferme la Malefoy. Qui aurait envie d'être protéger et de se faire engueuler par une fouine comme toi. Tu n'es pas plus supérieur que moi alors arrête!  
**Ania:** Les garçons arrê...  
**Hermione:** Non laisses-les, c'est leur problème moi j'en envie de voir ça.

Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda les deux garçons.

**Ron:** Tu es sérieuse Hermione ? Je ne te reconnais plus, ni toi, ni Harry. Vous m'avez complètement laissez tomber.  
**Hermione:** Ron, en aucun cas je ne t'es laissé tomber, et Harry non plus.  
**Ron:** Bah bien sur. Bizarre depuis hier on ne se parle plus.  
**Hermione:** C'est parce qu'on n'est plus dans la même maison donc on se voit moins.  
**Ron:** Et c'est pour ça que tu es plus proche de notre ennemi que de moi ? _Il montra Drago du doigt._  
**Drago:** En même temps, c'est normal qu'elle préfère ma compagnie à la tienne.  
**Hermione:** Malefoy!  
**Ron:** Non laisse le Hermione, tu devrais retourner en cours avec ton nouvel ami. A moins qu'il soit devenu plus!Tu vas devenir la nouvelle catin des Serpents c'est ça?

C'en était trop pour Hermione, elle le fusilla du regard et sortit de la salle commune en l'insultant.

**Drago:** Bien joué Weasmoche! Je vous laisse...Vaquer à vos occupations, suis-je bête, qui voudrais de toi ?

Il fit un sourire narquois, prit son sac de cours et sortit de la salle.  
Dans le couloir d'à côté, il aperçut Granger assise par terre contre un mur les genoux repliaient contre sa poitrine pleurant légèrement.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et jura "qu'est-ce que les anciens Gryffondors sont pleurnichards".

Il s'approcha d'elle et le regarda de haut (logique).  
Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

**Hermione:** C'est bon vas-y, moques toi de moi, tu en meurs d'envie de toute façon.  
**Drago:** Non, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes.  
**Hermione:** Et bien vas-y alors et laisse moi.  
**Drago:** Granger, tu es devant la classe du prochain cours, dans cinq minutes. Si les autres te voies ici en train de pleurer et moi juste devant toi, les autres vont me soupçonnaient de t'avoir fait pleurer.

Elle renifla doucement et essuya ses yeux légèrement pour ne pas enlever son maquillage.

**Drago:** Oh Granger par pitié lèves toi.

Il la prit par le bras et la souleva. Elle s'adossa au mur et regardait par terre.

**Drago:** Non mais tes sérieuse de pleurer pour le rouquin ? C'est la blague de l'année là.  
**Hermione:** T'as vue ce qu'il m'a dit ?  
**Drago:** Et alors ? Il est jaloux de moi et de ma beauté c'est tout.

Hermione rigola doucement pour ne pas montrer à Malefoy qu'il lui redonnait le sourire.

**Hermione:** Il n'est pas si...moche que ça arrête.

Drago se contenta de regarder Hermione sérieusement sans sourire et en haussant les sourcils.

**Drago:** Ne me dis pas que c'est ton style de mec avec lequel tu pourrais sortir parce que je pense que je pourrais ne plus t'adresser la parole de l'année.  
**Hermione:** Mais non Malefoy! D'ailleurs tu as raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pleure pour lui il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je le considérait comme mon ami mais en fait il ne l'ai pas vraiment après ça. Non mais j'y crois pas, mon ennemi qui me remonte le moral, je rêve.

Drago baissa la tête et souri discrètement. Hermione essuya ses dernières larmes et sanglotait toujours un peu.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais décida de passer une main dans son dos et de la rassurer comme ça.

Hermione releva le tête, ses yeux noisettes étaient brillants maintenant. Elle le regard dans les yeux; ses yeux azurs et gris à la fois.

**Hermione:** Pourquoi tu fais ça Malefoy ?

Drago hésita à répondre, mais se lança quand même.

**Drago:** Parce que j'ai vu trop de gens pleurés pour des personnes qui n'en valaient pas la peine...

Avant qu'Hermione est put dire quelque chose, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les Serpentards de sixième années arrivèrent dans le couloir et vit les deux Serpentards; la main de Drago toujours dans le dos d'Hermione.

Merci à quelques personnes pour vos reviews ça m'a fais plaisir! :*


	5. Chapter 4

La journée d'Hermione s'était plutôt bien passée à part le fait qu'elle avait encore reçu des mauvais regards en cours de la part de quelques une des Serpentards et le fait qu'Harry et Seamus n'arrêtaient de lui poser des questions par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le couloir le matin même.

**Hermione:** Les garçons arrêtaient s'il vous plait, puisque je vous dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Et puis taisez-vous, il est là-bas avec ses potes.

Hermione Granger était dans la salle commune de Serpentard à la recherche d'un livre pour le prochain devoir de potion. Harry et Seamus étaient dans un canapé en train de lui poser des questions mais elle répondait le minimum à chaque fois.  
Elle avait enfin trouvé son livre "Les potions de couleur". Elle l'attrapa à la troisième rangée et se retourna pour faire face à Pansy Parkinson suivit de Millicent Bulstrode.  
Pansy la bouscula violemment et le livre d'Hermione tomba par terre. La Serpentard se retourna discrètement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Pansy:** Tu devrais faire attention Granger.

Elle ricana avec Millicent Bulstrode et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers menant aux chambres quand Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche de jean et lança un "cracbadabum".  
Le sac à main de Pansy se déchira et tout tomba par terre. Les Serpentards présents dans la salle riaient et montraient Pansy du doigt.

**Hermione:** Tu devrais panser à te racheter un sac, tout aussi minable que celui ci d'ailleurs, face de bouledogue.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir et avec Millicent, ramassa le peu d'affaires dans le sac et monta à l'étage.

Quelqu'un applaudit et s'approcha d'Hermione, c'était Théodore Nott.

**Théodore:** Franchement bravo Granger. Aucune fille n'avaient jamais tenu tête à Pansy avant toi. Tu montes dans mon estime Granger.

Il lui lança un sourire, un vrai cette fois et lui offrit sa main. Tout le monde dans la pièce ne regardait qu'eux. Hermione méfiante serra la main du Serpentard et lui souri.

**Blaise:** Oui on se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi personne ne tient tête à Pansy, n'est-ce pas Théo, hein ?

Blaise, lui semblait un peu moins enthousiasme. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami au yeux bleus et fit comme lui juste avant, proposa sa main.  
Hermione était stupéfaite comme Harry et Seamus d'ailleurs. Elle serra aussi la sienne.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent ensuite d'Harry et de Seamus. Mais Hermione n'entendit pas la conversation car une fille aux cheveux blonds, de sixième année également venait de ramasser son livre.

...:Tiens, tu as dût l'oublier.

Hermione regarda la jeune fille avec son livre à la main. Elle était très jolie.

**Hermione:** Merci. Au fait tu es...  
**Adixia:** Adixia, Clark. Je sais, je suis assez discrète comme fille alors on ne me remarque pas.  
**Hermione:** En tout cas pour une fille de Serpentard, tu as l'air sympa, avec moi du moins.  
**Adixia:** Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Pansy et toute sa clique de pauvres filles. C'est cool que tu sois à Serpentard, tu n'as pas l'air comme elles.  
**Hermione:** Non en effet. Je t'avais aperçus plusieurs fois en cours mais je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à toi.  
**Adixia:** T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude. Mais c'est de ma faute. Alors comme ça t'es la préfète ?

Hermione jeta un regard vers le canapé où Malefoy se trouvait, Théodore et Blaise allaient le rejoindre. Il lui lança un bref sourire, à peine visible. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers Adixia.

**Hermione:** Ça te dit d'aller parler autre part ? Genre dans ma chambre par exemple ?

La blonde acquiesça et elles montèrent les marches menant à la chambres d'Hermione.

Elles passèrent au moins une heure dans la chambre d'Hermione a parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Hermione découvrit une Serpentard pas comme les autres, une fille très gentille qui n'aurait peut-être pas dû se retrouver dans cette maison. Vint ensuite le sujet "garçons". Adixia avoua a Hermione qu'elle avait craqué pour Théodore Nott depuis leur troisième année, qu'elle trouvait Drago plutôt mignon aussi et un Blaise charmant.

**Adixia:** Sous leurs airs de macho j'ai réussis à connaître des gars formidables.  
**Hermione:** On dirait pas, enfin surtout Malefoy.  
**Adixia:** Drago est quelqu'un de spécial mais une fois que tu le connais tu ne peux plus t'en passer.

Elles rigolèrent et elles partirent ensuite vers 19h30 direction la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Elles mangèrent en parlant des cours de la journée et Hermione laissa un peu Harry et Seamus tous les deux.  
Hermione leva les yeux vers trois autres garçons venus s'installer à leur table: Drago, Blaise et Théodore. Drago s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Il la fixa un moment puis Hermione les joues un peu rosies se tourna vers lui.

**Hermione:** Oui Malefoy, un problème ?  
**Drago:** Faudra qu'on parle une fois arrivé à la salle commune.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement ainsi qu'Adixia, mais Blaise et Théodore eux, avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres et quand Drago leva la tête vers eux, ils commencèrent à manger leurs pâtes.

Une fois Hermione et Adixia partit de la salle, Drago fit signe à Blaise et Théodore de partir également. Harry et Seamus regardaient ça sous un œil interrogateur.

Une fois à la salle commune, Hermione chercha un nouveau livre dans la bibliothèque commune des Serpentards tandis qu'Adixia faisait un tour sur Facebook.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Malefoy et compagnie entrèrent. Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans un fauteuil en face d'Adixia tandis que Drago s'approcha d'Hermione.

**Drago:** Encore en train de chercher un livre Granger, _il fit un petit sourire._  
**Hermione:** Tu voulais me dire quoi ? _Elle ignora sa remarque et alla se mettre dans le fauteuil à côté d'Adixia._  
**Drago:** Tout a l'heure tu es partis trop tôt du cours de potion avec Potter et Finnigan. Et Slughorn m'a fait savoir en me gardant à la fin du cours qu'il voulait que l'on se joigne à lui samedi soir, toi, moi et d'autres élèves de sixièmes années pour diner.  
**Hermione:** Ah cool ça. A quelle heure ?  
**Drago:** 19h30. En tenue convenable, hein.  
**Hermione:** Merci Malefoy, je sais très bien ce qu'est un diner, je ne vais pas y aller habiller comme ça.  
**Théodore:** T'es quand même bien habillée.  
**Hermione:** Merci Théodore.

Il y eu comme un gros blanc dans la pièce. Les garçons jetèrent un regard à Théodore.

**Hermione:** Bah quoi...C'est bien trop prénom, non ?  
**Théodore:** Oui exact, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre que TOI tu m'appelles par mon prénom et non pas mon nom.  
**Hermione:** Ta voulus que l'on se serre la main alors je pensais que...  
**Théodore:** Que l'on soit ami ?  
**Hermione:** Bah oui, mais enfin chez vous la conception d'amitié doit être un grand mot. Elle sembla vexée.  
**Théodore:** Non, je suis d'accord pour être ton ami Granger...Enfin Hermione. _Il souris._  
_  
_**Blaise:** Hey! Moi aussi je suis ton ami alors! Je t'ai tendus la main!

Hermione ainsi que les autres rigolèrent_._  
_  
_**Hermione:** Mais oui Blaise, t'inquiète pas!  
**Théodore:** N'en reste plus qu'un... _Il chuchota presque._

Drago Malefoy lança un regard noir vers son ami. Hermione acquieça un sourire gêné et se leva du canapé.

**Hermione:** Je vous laisse, je vais me couchais, je suis littéralement fatiguée.  
**Blaise:** Oh fait! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. J'ai remarqué que tu étais assez proche de Terence Higgs, je me trompe ? _Il fit un sourire en coin._

Hermione rougit instantanément et sourit aux garçons. Elle se leva avec Adixia et fit la bise aux garçons. Hermione aperçu l'impatience de Théodore dans ses yeux quand Adixia s'approcha de lui.

**Hermione:** A demain les garçons.

Une demie heure plus tard, Drago suivit de Blaise et de Théodore monta se coucher lui aussi. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis et entra dans sa chambre. Verte. Sa chambre était grande, avec un lit deux places (voir trois) avec des draps en soie verte, une grande armoire en chêne, un bureau noir et d'autres rangements.

Il fila dans sa salle de bain et prit un douche bouillante. Il enfila ensuite une serviette autour de sa taille et se brossa les dents.

Il partit dans sa chambre prendre un boxer noir et fila se mettre au lit.

Non décidément, il n'aimait pas trop que Granger soit trop proche de ce Terence Higgs...


	6. Chapter 5

La semaine première semaine de cours s'était bien déroulée pour Hermione et pour Drago également. Ils étaient heureux d'être en weekend et aller pouvoir profiter un peu de repos.  
Le samedi matin, Hermione se leva à 9h30 et après s'être habillée cgi/set?id=112445715&.locale=fr  
elle partit de sa chambre direction la Grande Salle où elle découvrit Adixia assise à la table en compagnie de Blaise, Théodore et de Drago la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

**Adixia:** Salut Hermione, viens, assis toi.

Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et entama de prendre son petit déjeuner sous les regards des trois autres Serpentards non loin d'elle.

**Hermione:** Bien dormis Adixia ?  
**Adixia:** Oui pas trop mal, tu as entendus parler de la sortie à Prés au Lard aujourd'hui ?  
**Hermione:** Oui, je pensais y aller avec toi, il me faut quelque chose pour la soirée de Slughorn ce soir.

Drago entra dans la conversation et sans quitter son journal des yeux lança:

**Drago:** Quelque chose de convenable Granger, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis.  
**Hermione:** Mais tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai pas l'habitude d'arriver dans une soirée en guenille!  
**Drago:** J'espère pour toi, parce que je n'aimerai pas m'afficher avec toi...  
**Adixia:** D'ailleurs tu y vas accompagnée Mione ?

Adixia et Hermione était devenue de très bonne amies en l'espace d'une semaine presque. Adixia avait prit l'habitude d'appeler Hermione "Mione" car cela était plus court.

**Hermione:** Oui mais je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.

Avait avait vu le regard des trois garçons sur elles et avaient préféré ne pas en parler devant eux.

Après avoir déjeuner, les deux jeunes filles passèrent leur matinée à faire leurs devoirs de Potions, où elles devaient rédiger une liste d'ingrédients pour la préparation d'une potion de ratatinage.  
Après avoir déjeuner vers midi dans la Grande Salle, elles partirent toutes les deux ainsi que la plupart des sixièmes années, à Prés au Lard.

Elles regardaient les vitrines des magasins de vêtements. Elles entrèrent dans un premier magasin où Adixia s'acheta un sweater gris avec un bonnet noir. Hermione, elle, cherchée principalement une robe convenable pour la soirée, le soir même.  
Elles entrèrent chez "Sorcière Fashion" à la recherche d'une robe, de préférence noire pour Hermione.

**Adixia:** T'aime pas celle la ?

Adixia leva une robe sur son cintre: 29_01_2014/set?id=111797137

Hermione observa la robe de haut en bas avec un sourire.

**Hermione:** Elle est jolie mais c'est pas le genre de robe que je cherche Adix'. Dis moi, tu vas à la soirée de Slughorn ?  
**Adixia:** Non, non je n'y vais pas mais j'ai envie d'une nouvelle robe. Ça te gènes si je l'essaye ? _Elle fit une petite moue adorable._  
**Hermione:** Pas du tout. Vas l'essayer, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Hermione arpenta les rayons mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle était visiblement déçue, mais une femme brune assez âgée s'avança vers elle.

**Dame:** Excusez moi, mademoiselle, j'ai entendue votre conversation de mon comptoirs et je pense savoir ce que vous rechercher.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que la femme l'attira vers une pièce où le stock des affaires se trouvait. La femme ouvrit un carton et ressortit une robe noire, élégante de son emballage et la mit devant Hermione.  
C'était tout à fait le style de cette dernière. Une robe qui arrivait un peu avant les genoux avec un petit décolleté et des bretelles.

**Hermione:** Elle est...parfaite, _fit Hermione en prenant la robe que la femme lui donnait._  
**Dame:** Je vous laisse l'essayer. _Elle sourit gentille-ment à Hermione et retourna dans l'avant boutique._

Hermione rejoint donc Adixia dans une cabine d'essayage juste à côté et essaya la robe. Elle lui allait parfaitement bien, on aurait dit que la robe avait était faite sur mesure pour elle.

**Adixia:** Hermione sort de là!

Hermione poussa le rideau de sa cabine et aperçu Adixia devant elle, avec la robe qu'elle lui avait montré deux minutes plus tôt.

**Hermione:** Elle est trop belle, elle te va bien. Et moi regarde!

Hermione tournoya sur place et Adixia ouvrit la bouche avec de grands yeux.

**Adixia:** Elle est trop belle! Vient on achète nos robes et on va boire un verre aux Trois Balais.

Après avoir acheté les robes, elles partirent en direction des trois balais où Hermione raconta à Adixia avec qui elle allait se rendre à la soirée.

**Hermione:** Terence Higgs.  
**Adixia:** Terence ? Le gars de notre maison de septième année ? _Elle parut choquée._

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête.

**Adixia:** Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole à part quelques fois. Il est super beau en plus.  
**Hermione:** Tu sais, j'emprunte des livres à la bibliothèque de la salle commune et il est souvent assis dans un des canapés avec ses potes, et mercredi il est venue me parler pendant que je choisissais un livre. Depuis on se parle de plus en plus et il m'a proposé de m'accompagner à la soirée de Slug'.  
**Adixia:** J'irais prendre des ivres moi aussi maintenant, avec un peu de chance, un beau goss viendra aussi me parler!

Après avoir passée une bonne demie heure à table, elle repartir avec leurs sacs direction le château.

...: Hermione!

Hermione et Adixia se retournèrent pour faire face à Ginny Weasley. Hermione lui sourit.

**Hermione:** Oh Ginny tu vas bien ?  
**Ginny:** Oui ça peut aller, et toi ?  
**Hermione:** Bien. Heu...je te présente Adixia, c'est une amie, elle est à Serpentard également en sixième année.

Adixia afficha un petit sourire vers Ginny qui, elle, resta de marbre avec un regard froid.

**Ginny:** Tu m'as bien remplacée à ce que je vois...  
**Hermione:** Mais pas du tout Ginny. Je me sentais seule à Serpentard et Adixia était là, je l'ai rencontrée en début de semaine dans la salle commune.  
**Ginny:** Oui tout comme tu sympathises avec Malefoy et compagnie ?  
**Hermione:** Non, je ne sympathise pas du tout avec lui.  
**Ginny:** Ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry m'a dit...  
**Hermione:** Il doit parler de Blaise et de Théodore qui on voulu que l'on devienne amis mais pas de Malefoy.  
**Ginny:** C'est sur que lui...  
**Adixia:** Oh il n'est pas si terrible arrête... _Soupira Adixia._  
**Ginny:** Toi on t'as rien demandé.  
**Adixia:** Un autre ton Weasley!  
**Hermione:** Au revoir Ginny.

Hermione avait lancé ça sur un ton sec et froid et prit la bras d'Adixia et cette fois elle continuèrent leur chemin vers le château, il était maintenant 17h30.

oOoOo

**Drago:** Non et non! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça!

Drago Malefoy était dans la salle commune des Serpentards en compagnie de Théodore et Blaise dans un canapé en cuir. Ses amis essayaient de le persuader d'aller tendre une main comme eux l'avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt à Granger.

Mais leur tâche s'avérer difficile car le jeune Malefoy avait trop de fierté pour faire une chose pareille.

**Blaise:** Oh aller Dray, elle est sympa en plus, elle était toute seule quand elle est arrivée, on pouvait pas la laisser.

**Drago:** Je m'en fiche. Elle et moi on ne s'aime pas, alors peut-être qu'entre vous c'est le grand amour mais pas entre elle et moi! _Il continua sur un ton plus calme._

J'ai besoin d'air.

Le Serpentard prit sa cape de sorcier et sortit de la salle commune, direction le septième étage. Drago en avait plus qu'assez de cette foutue mission. Il pourrait très bien vivre sa vie d'adolescent comme la plupart ici sans avoir à se préoccuper de ça.

Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi pas Blaise ou Théodore ? Ou même Crabbe ou Goyle ? Non lui, car il devait payer le prix à cause de l'arrestation de son père au mois de juin dernier. Tout ça à cause de Potter et de sa foutue "armée". Si Drago ne réussissait pas cette mission il risquerait de mourir. Sa mère également. Tous les jours, le jeune Malefoy vivait dans la crainte de se faire avoir par celui que les autres appellent Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago arriva devant la salle sur demande et marcha trois fois en pensant à un endroit où il pourrait réparer une armoire.

Une grande porte apparue sur le mur en face de lui et il entra.


	7. Chapter 6

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je les ais lus et elles m'ont faits plaisir! :)

Point de vue externe

A 18h, Hermione partit dans sa chambre se préparait avec ses nouveaux achats du jours. Elle prit une douche et se sécha les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle lissa ses cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos maintenant. Elle se maquilla légèrement avec de l'eye liner, du crayon kôl et du mascara; elle rajouta une petite couche de rouge à lèvre. Elle enfila ensuite sa robe: 14_02_2014/set?id=113432864  
Elle lui allait parfaitement bien, comme si elle avait était faite sur mesure pour elle.  
Hermione mit quelques bijoux à ses poignets, un collier en perle autour du cou et des boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec le reste.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le grand miroir de sa salle de bain et se trouva belle.  
_Au moins, Malefoy ne pourra pas dire que je ne suis pas présentable comme ça, pensa t-elle._

Elle sortit de sa chambre et arriva dans la salle commune où la plupart des Serpentards étaient là écoutant de la musique. Ils détournèrent leurs regards vers elle et la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Quelques Serpentards de sixième année sifflèrent Hermione. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils dans leur direction et vit apparaitre Drago Malefoy, ou plutôt le Prince des Serpentards en personne s'avançait vers elle en bousculant au passage un des gars qui avait sifflé Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était assez bien en costume, noir avec une chemise blanche.

**Drago:** On peut dire que tu fais de l'effet aux autres, Granger. _Il sourit narquoisement._  
**Hermione:** Je vois ça. Bon on se vois plus tard, vois-tu je suis attendue.

Elle offrit un faux sourire à Drago et partit rejoindre Terence Higgs qui l'attendait en costume non loin de la porte d'entrée de la salle commune.

_C'est une blague c'est ça ? Avec Higgs ? Non mais je rêve. Je suis quand même plus beau que lui! Ouais mais moi je ne suis pas son ami abruti._

Drago se gifla mentalement et il vit Astoria Greengrass descendre les escaliers vêtu d'une robe, assez...

**Astoria:** Salut Dray.

Les autres dans la salle détailla la Serpentard de la tête aux pieds et quelqu'un s'écria "putain elle porte pas de culotte!". L'assemblée rigola et Drago sourit visiblement embarrassé de la tenue de sa cavalière pour la soirée. Drago vit Blaise et Théodore lui lançait un "bonne soirée mec" avec un clin d'œil.  
Avec une voix mielleuse elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le prit par la main l'attirant vers la sortie.

Astoria était très déçue. Drago ne l'avait pas une seule fois complimentait sur sa robe, ses cheveux et ses bijoux ainsi que ses chaussures à talons 10 centimètres.  
Peut-être était-elle trop bien pour lui finalement... Non personne n'est trop bien pour le Prince des Serpentards, pensa t-elle. Pendant qu'ils marchaient en silence jusqu'aux appartements de Slugorn, Astoria se risqua à prendre la parole.

**Astoria:** Alors, Dray...Granger est déjà partit ?  
**Drago:** Oui, juste une minute avant nous... _Il répondit sur un ton las._  
**Astoria:** Comment...était-elle ? _Elle regretta sa question._  
**Drago:** Et bien...comme d'habitude, quoi. Tu verra par toi même dans cinq minutes.  
**Astoria:** Ouais je vois, toujours aussi moche. Elle ne peut pas rivaliser avec moi.

Elle leva la tête droite et attendit un peu d'attention de la part de Drago, celui ci se contenta de murmurer "si toutes les moches seraient comme elle, ça irait...".

Hermione arrivait devant la porte des appartements du professeur Slughorn en compagnie de Terence. Il était vraiment beau, des cheveux blonds coiffés avec un peu de gel (comme la plupart des garçons), un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire.

**Terence:** Tu es très belle Hermione.  
**Hermione:** Merci Terence, toi aussi tu n'es pas mal. _Elle rougit._

Il rigola discrètement et toqua à la porte du professeur Slughorn. Hermione entendit des pas derrière elle et distingua au bout du couloir Drago en compagnie d'Astoria. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant au loin la robe très "olé olé" de la fille. Terence se retourna aussi et murmura un "non mais franchement" avant que la porte s'ouvre sur le professeur de potions.

**Slughorn:** Entrez, entrez mes amis, nous n'attendions plus que vous et monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione et Terence entra. Elle pu y voir une grande salle où les gens étaient assis à plusieurs tables avec d'autres personnes.

Slughorn arriva à côté d'eux avec Drago et Astoria. Il les fit s'asseoir à une table où les deux autres préfets étaient c'est à dire Ron et Ania. Ania était très belle dans sa robe rose nacrée en satin. Ron avait un costume dans les teintes du gris.  
Hermione s'assis en face de Terence et Drago s'assit en face d'Astoria à côté d'Hermione.  
Hermione remarqua les mauvais coups d'œil d'Astoria sur elle. Terence parlait avec un garçon de Serdaigle de septième année, Astoria se regardait dans un miroir et ne prêtait pas attention à Ania juste à côté d'elle, Ron lançait des regards noirs à Hermione (encore) et Drago tourna sa tête vers elle.

**Drago:** Alors Granger, on passe une bonne soirée.  
**Hermione:** On peut dire ça comme ça. Au fait, très...belle robe ta copine. _Elle rigola discrètement._  
**Drago:** Ce n'est pas ma copine et pour ce qui est de la robe, elle a du voir ma réaction je crois. _Il regardait Astoria avec animosité._  
**Hermione:** C'est dans ses habitudes de sortir...sans sous vêtements ?  
**Drago:** Je lui avait dis une tenue convenable, visiblement elle a crut que nous allions dans un club échangiste.  
**Hermione:** Visiblement. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas de honte à avoir par rapport à Terence.

Drago tourna sa tête vers le garçon et dût s'avouer à lui même qu'il n'était pas si moche que ça. Même plutôt bien pour Hermione.  
Il fut soudain prise d'une "jalousie" quand il imagina Hermione sortant avec lui.

**Drago:** Alors ça y est c'est ton petit copain ? _Il siffla les derniers mots._  
**Hermione:** Mais non voyons. C'est juste un ami. A moins que tu ne saches pas ce que le mot "ami" veuille dire.  
**Drago:** Ne me prends pas pour un attardé Granger.  
**Hermione:** Et toi alors. Greengrass, c'est ta copine ?  
**Drago:** Je croyais qu'elle aurait pu l'être, mais en fin de compte, impossible.

Les entrées arrivèrent par magie aux tables, ce qui coupa un peu la conversation sur les états amoureux de nos deux ennemis.

A la fin du repas, plusieurs musiques de déclenchèrent, des slows plutôt.  
Hermione engagea une danse avec Terence, Drago avec Astoria et Ron avec Ania.

(Playlist: When the saints go marching in - Louis Armstrong)

Une nouvelle musique débuta et les personnes dans la salle échangèrent de partenaire, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent avec un sourire assez gêné et avec un bref signe de tête commencèrent à danser.  
_Drago n'était pas un si mauvais danseur, en plus il sent le One Millionn pensa Hermione._  
Elle est plus agréable à danser qu'avec Astoria. En plus elle sent bon.

oOo

Le clocher de l'école sonna onze heure. Les élèves partaient peu à peu. Terence avait insisté pour raccompagner Astoria à la tour. Il avait dit qu'Hermione s'entendait mieux avec Drago qu'avec lui. Astoria, elle ne voulait pas lâcher son prince mais quand elle le vit en train de parler à cette Granger, elle décida de partir avec Terence sans un regard pour lui.

**Hermione:** Où est Terence ? Et Astoria visiblement ?

Drago finit son verre et partit vers la sortie en compagnie de la préfète.

**Drago:** Partis. Tous les deux.

**Hermione:** Non mais je rêve quel naze. _Elle n'était pas très contente._

**Drago:** Mais on s'en fou, Astoria n'est qu'une petite garce qui n'aime qu'elle même et ton Higgs, lui, dans un an il est plus là alors...

**Hermione:** Toi aussi tu ne penses qu'à toi Malefoy, qui se ressemble s'assemble on dirait.

**Drago:** T'es folle! Jamais de elle et moi. _Il écarquilla les yeux._

**Hermione:** Je rentre Malefoy, à demain!

Voilà il avait réussis à fâcher la dite autrefois "Lionne".

_Oh les filles. Je vous jure, pensa Drago._

Pendant qu'Hermione arpentait les couloirs et descendait des escaliers pour retourner à la salle commune des Serpentards, elle entendit un bruit sourd venant de derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ne vit rien. Son imagination surement, avec le peu de punch qu'elle avait bu c'était fort probable. Elle se retourna et fit face à Pansy Parkinson accompagnée de Millicent Bulstrode.

**Hermione:** Putain mais c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**Pansy:** Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu m'as traitée devant toute la salle commune l'autre jour Grangi. _Elle jouait avec sa baguette dans les mains._

**Hermione:** Comme c'est dommage, je ne m'en veux pas du tout. Maintenant dégagez.

Hermione poussa Pansy contre le mur et Millicent la grosse. Pansy se redressa, elle n'allait pas en rester là. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort dans le dos d'Hermione mais celle ci fut plus rapide et tira sa baguette de sous sa robe et lança un "expelliarmus". Pansy fut désarmée et devint rouge pivoine.

Dommage pour Hermione, elles étaient deux et Bulstrode se jeta sur elle violemment et la plaqua au sol et lui arrachant la baguette des mains et la balança au bout du couloir.

**Hermione:** Bouge de là, grosse vache, tu m'écrases!

**Pansy:** Bien joué Milli', pour une fois que tu arrives à quelque chose...

Millicent prit les poignets d'Hermione et les attacha ensemble. Pansy arriva au même moment et avec sa baguette et commença à écrire quelque chose sur le bras d'Hermione qui sous la douleur cria en se débattant.

De l'autre coté de ce couloir, il y avait Drago Malefoy qui rentrait lui aussi à sa salle commune. Granger, quelle chieuse vraiment.

Il était en pleine réflexion quand il entendit un cri sonore de l'autre coté du couloir.

Il changea de direction et couru de l'autre côté. Il arriva au bout du couloir et découvrit la scène. Millicent qui regardait Pansy en train de scarifier le bras d'Hermione. Cette dernière pleurait et regardait dans la direction du blond, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Le blond croisa son regard noisette. Il eut du mal à se détacher de ce regard mais se ressaisit et lança un stupéfix sur Pansy et Millicent qui furent projetées contre le mur d'en face.

Il se précipita sur une Hermione complètement apeurée et déboussolée.

**Drago:** Granger...Tu vas bien ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux et laissa les dernières larmes coulaient.

Sur son bras il pouvait à présent lire _catin_. Le sang coulait encore...


	8. Chapter 7

**Hermione:** Malefoy arrête ça fait mal...  
**Drago:** Tiens toi tranquille, sinon je t'emmène chez Pomfresh et tu lui expliquera tout!

Hermione était dans sa chambre en train de se faire soigner par Drago Malefoy. Qui aurait cru ça un jour ?  
Drago essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever l'inscription que Pansy avait laissée sur le bras d'Hermione mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait essayé plusieurs incantations mais la marque ne partait pas. Il enroula une bande blanche autour du bras d'Hermione et remit le tout dans l'armoire de la salle de bain de cette dernière.

**Drago:** Belle salle de bain. Je dois dire que tu sais faire les décorations. _Il s'assit en même temps sur le lit où Hermione se trouvait._

Elle ne répondit rien et continua de caresser son bras un peu douloureux.

**Drago:** Personne ne t'avais donc jamais dis de ne pas humilier Pansy ? Elle se venge à chaque fois tu peux en être sur.  
**Hermione:** J'en ai rien à foutre. Cette garce me le payera...  
**Drago:** Alors là hors de question Granger! Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai été là pour te sauver la mise.  
**Hermione:** D'ailleurs, Pansy n'est pas censé être ton amie ? _Hermione fronça les sourcils._  
**Drago:** Heu...en fait si mais pas vraiment. Elle me tourne autour depuis ma deuxième année ici et moi je n'ai jamais voulu d'elle mais elle insiste.  
**Hermione:** Mais l'année dernière, tout le monde était au courant que...  
**Drago:** Que l'on sortait ensemble ? _Coupa Drago._ Je ne sortais pas vraiment avec elle, mais quand tu vois tous les jours cette fille depuis des années qui te cours après tu n'as plus trop le choix. Je l'ai largué au bout d'une semaine tellement j'en avais eu marre, et surtout marre de me faire embrasser par un thon. _Il fit une mine dégoutée._

Hermione rigola doucement en imaginant Parkinson avec une bouche de poisson.

**Drago:** Je te sauve la vie et tu ne me remercies même pas ? _Il fit mine d'être offensé._  
**Hermione:** Ce que tu es énervant. Ça aurait était moi, tu serais partit sans me remercier; mais comme je ne suis pas toi alors...

Elle se pencha vers le blond et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

**Hermione:** Bon ne m'en veux pas mais je vais me changer et aller dormir.  
**Drago:** A ouais, tu me vires de ta chambre comme ça Granger ? Des tonnes de filles voudraient être à ta place, tu sais... _Il se leva du lit et fit un sourire en coin._  
**Hermione:** Bonne nuit Malefoy. _Elle sourit._

Il sourit discrètement à son tour à la jeune fille et partit rejoindre sa chambre.  
Hermione souriait toujours mais partit dans sa salle de bain de démaquiller et se mettre en pyjama.

Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Drago, ce dernier alla s'asseoir dans un canapé de la salle commune déserte en attendant patiemment le retour des deux Serpentardes.  
En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, Pansy et Millicent passaient l'entrée de la salle commune en se frottant la tête.

**Pansy:** Tu vas voir que cette salle chienne va...  
**Drago:** Va quoi Pansy ? _Coupa Drago sèchement._

Pansy pivota sa tête en direction des canapés de la salle commune et fit face à un Drago peut aimable. Pansy toussota légèrement et prit d'une voix mielleuse:

**Pansy:** Dray tu es là. Dis moi, j'espère me trompée mais j'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était toi qui étais intervenu entre moi et cette salle connasse il y a vingt minutes dans un couloir...mais je pense que c'était Potter où quelque chose comme ça.  
**Drago:** Non en effet c'était moi. _Il s'approcha de Pansy, et Millicent recula de quelques pas._ C'est mal ce que tu fais Pansy, très. Tu sais que je pourrai aller directement en parler à Dumbledore, voir pire à Tu Sais Qui.  
**Pansy:** Tu ne le fera pas.

Drago crispa la mâchoire et s'empara violemment de Pansy et la colla contre le mur.  
Millicent lâcha un petit cri et Pansy lui fit signe de monter ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

**Pansy:** Je lui est dit de monter car je préfère me retrouver toute seule avec toi...c'est excitant n'est-ce pas, d'être collé au mur, ici tous les deux. _Elle sourit mielleusement._  
**Drago:** Tu me donnes envie de vomir Pansy. Et ne me dis plus jamais ce que je dois faire c'est comprit ? De plus, si je te vois encore une fois attaquer qui que soit ici, soit Granger entre autre, ça ce passera mal.  
**Pansy:** Ah ça y est, je vois...tu veux te faire la Granger, hein. _Elle crispa la mâchoire._  
**Drago:** C'est sur qu'elle est au dessus de toi, y a pas à dire, mais là n'est pas la question. La prochaine fois, je me montrerais beaucoup moins clément, c'est clair ?  
Il resserra sa prise autour de son cou et monta le ton.

Pansy ne répondit rien mais continuait de le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux verts de Pansy devinrent brillant.

**Drago:** J'entends pas, c'est clair ?  
**Pansy;** Ou..Oui. _Elle avait chuchoté ça._

Il relâcha sa prise autour du cou de la Serpentarde qui partit en courant et en pleurant vers sa chambre.  
Il devait être minuit maintenant, et Drago n'avait toujours pas pu aller dans la Salle sur Demande pour continuer sa mission. Tant pis, il était tard maintenant, il fera jour demain.  
Il monta les escaliers des garçons et s'enferma rapidement dans sa chambre.

oOoO

Lundi arriva rapidement. Drago n'avait pas reparlé à Hermione depuis le fameux soir.

Le réveil de Drago sonna 7h10.

Il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il s'habilla d'un tee shirt noir en col V manches courtes, un pantalon noir, et une paire de baskets noire également.

Du côté d'Hermione, cette dernière se préparait elle aussi dans sa salle de bain: 10_03_2014/set?id=115881515

Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne croiserait pas trop Parkinson et Bulstrode en cours, mais peu probable vu qu'elles étaient maintenant dans la même maison et dans la même classe. Grâce à un sort de magie noire qu'elle avait lu dans un livre à elle, Hermione avait réussi à faire disparaître l'inscription sur son bras. Cette méthode n'avait vraiment pas plu à Hermione mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, en plus ça avait était douloureux, elle avait passé la moitié de son après midi dans sa chambre.

Elle prit son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver Adixia dans la salle commune en bas l'attendant. Cette dernière était au courant de l'incident d'Hermione.

**Adixia:** Tu en as mis du temps, je t'attends depuis deux minutes, moi madame!  
**Hermione:** Oh arrête. Aller viens j'ai faim.

En chemin, Hermione perçut quelques regards sur elle. La plupart venaient de filles de Serpentard. Elle se doutait que Pansy et Millicent avait dû raconter leur exploit dans tout Poudlard.  
Mais ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas effectivement c'est que les regards se posaient sur elle car elle ne portait pas la soit disant inscription sur son bras que Pansy et Millicent avaient raconté.

Hermione et Adixia s'assirent à côté d'Harry et de Seamus. Ils parlèrent pendant le petit déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.  
La troupe de Malefoy, Zabini et Nott arriva quelques minutes après.  
Ils étaient assis assez loin des filles donc ils ne pouvaient pas dialoguer ce matin.

Adixia fit signe à Hermione que le premier cours commençait dans dix minutes. Elles partirent donc en direction du cours d'histoire de la magie. Bien barbant le matin.  
Elles attendaient contre un mur que la classe commence. Plusieurs filles de Serpentard regardaient toujours Hermione bizarrement, ce qui rendait cette dernière terriblement gênée. Adixia ne se laissa pas démonter, et vu la gêne de son amie, elle décida de prendre la parole devant tous les élèves présents dans le couloir.

**Adixia:** Y a un problème les filles ?

Une fille de Serpentard s'avança vers elles suivit des autres.

**Fille:** C'est vrai ce que Pansy et Millicent ont raconté ?  
**Hermione:** Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit au juste ? _Hermione prit un air froid._  
**Fille:** Ça je pense que tu le sais. L'histoire de samedi soir dans le couloir et Pansy qui t'a scarifié le bras et...  
**Hermione:** Scarifié le bras ? Où est-ce que tu vois une scarification sur mon bras au juste ?

Hermione montra ses deux bras à l'assemblée en les tournant et les autres autour ouvrirent grand les yeux. En face d'elle, Drago regardait la scène suivit de Blaise et de Théodore.

**Théodore:** Tu crois qu'elles vont y croire ?  
**Blaise:** La ferme, écoute.

C'est à ce moment là que choisit Pansy et Millicent pour faire leurs apparitions. Elles se la jouaient de trop, pour elles, avoir réussi à scarifier une ancienne lionne était un triomphe. Mais Pansy se rendit vite compte de la tournure de la situation. Les élèves se retournaient peu à peu vers elle, et elle pouvait voir les deux bras d'Hermione vierges.

**Fille:** Mais t'es sérieuse Pansy ? Y a rien du tout sur ses bras. T'es qu'une grosse mitho.  
**Pansy:** Non mais je rêve, comment tu as réussis à l'enlever espèce de sale...  
**Hermione:** A enlever quoi Parkinson ? La seule chose que je sais c'est que vous avez voulu vous attaquer à moi et que je vous ai lamentablement éclatée contre le mur.

Millicent rigola derrière et Pansy se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

**Pansy:** Ah oui, _fit-elle amusée._ Et tu as des témoins ? A mais suis-je bête tu n'en as...  
**Drago:** Si, moi j'étais là et c'est vrai que vous vous être lamentablement écrasée contre le mur, d'ailleurs Millicent, tu as fais un trou dans le mur.

La foule d'élève rigola et Drago s'avança vers Pansy et la poussa d'une main en la reluquant de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Hermione vit le regard d'Harry à quelques mètres d'elle, qui lui disait qu'ils auraient une explication plus tard.

Le professeur arriva devant la porte de sa salle et les élèves entrèrent.  
Pendant le cours fort ennuyant, Hermione reçu une note:Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, Pansy et Millicent craignent vraiment comme meufs, ta l'air cool au fait :)

Hermione se retourna vers la fille qui était venue l'aborder dans le couloir et lui adressa un sourire. Si une autre fille de Serpentard venait à sympathiser avec elle, alors les autres aussi.

Dans l'après midi, les Serpentards avaient cours de potions avec les Serdaigles.  
Pendant le cours, les élèves devaient s'entrainer à préparer une potion de ratatinage.  
Hermione faisait équipe avec Blaise, Seamus et la fille du couloir qui en réalité s'appelait Shanna.

Pendant qu'Hermione allait chercher les ingrédients, elle ne vit pas Drago la regarder:

En revenant à sa table, elle adressa un petit sourire au blond qui faisait mine de regarder tout le monde. Il lui rendit discrètement.

Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire sadique que Blaise avait sur les lèvres. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota: Je pense que Drago t'aime bien.

Hermione se releva et toisa Blaise bizarrement.

**Hermione:** Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? _Elle sentit ses joues s'embrasaient._  
**Blaise:** Comment il te regardeeeeeeeeee. _Il fit un signe avec ses mains qui voulait dire "truc de fou"._  
**Hermione:** N'importe quoi mon pauvre, tu te fais des idées. Son style c'est genre Parkinson ou encore les sœurs Greengrass.  
**Blaise:** Pansy ? Il l'a menacée samedi soir après qu'il ait quitté ta chambre en lui disant genre qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à te chercher des embrouilles à toi et aux autres, mais je pense qu'il disait ça plus pour toi. Et pour les filles Greengrass, elles sont mignonnes c'est vrai mais, trop de gars sont déjà passés sur Daphné et Astoria se sera bientôt son tour même si elle n'est qu'en quatrième année.

Hermione rigola intérieurement mais ne fit rien voir, et se contenta de sourire à Blaise. Cette année s'annonçait chargée!


	9. Chapter 8

A la fin de cette journée qui fût interminable pour Hermione, celle ci revint aux cachots des Serpentards en compagnie des autres de sa classe sur le chemin.  
Adixia lui tenait le bras comme à son habitude depuis qu'elles étaient amies.

**Adixia:** Tu vas faire tes devoirs maintenant ?  
**Hermione:** Oui je pense, on a un devoir en métamorphose demain et exercer un sort en DCFM...Pourquoi ?  
**Adixia:** J'aurai voulu rester un peu avec les gars pour discuter avec... Tu sais qui. _Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Hermione._  
**Hermione:** Ah oui excuse moi, Théodore. _Hermione rigola et pénétra dans la salle commune._

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur un canapé suivit d'Adixia, posa son sac à terre et regarda qui vint s'asseoir en face d'elles: Drago, Blaise et Théodore.

**Théodore:** Alors, on parle de moi ?  
**Hermione:** Hm ? _Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre._  
**Drago:** Oh si vous parliez du fait que Théo est un grand timide et qu'il ne veut pas aller voir A...

Théodore asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago en gardant un sourire. Le blond réprima un cri.

Hermione pivota sa tête du côté d'Adixia et lui fit un sourire que tout le monde pouvait distinguer. Elle se rendit également compte que les joues du Serpentard brun avaient pris une teinte rouge.

**Hermione:** Théodore, je peux te parler deux sec...  
...: Moi j'aimerai bien te parler avant Hermione.

Hermione se retourna brusquement en aillant entendu la voix et fit face à un Harry avec un sourire assez gêné. Seamus montait les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres des garçons.

Hermione se retourna et vit qu'Adixia se sentait assez gênée qu'Hermione la laisse seule, puis un Blaise et un Théodore neutre et un Drago avec la mâchoire assez...crispée.

**Hermione:** Je reviens dans cinq minutes. _Dit-elle à l'assemblée._

Au même moment, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode entrèrent dans la pièce. Pansy ne se gêna pas pour lancer un mauvais regard à Hermione.  
Drago fit claquer une bulle de chewing gum et lança un mauvais regard en direction des deux filles qui venait d'arriver.

**Hermione:** Qu'y a t-il Harry ? _Au fond elle savait très bien ce qu'Harry voulait._  
**Harry:** C'est quoi cette histoire Hermione ? Tous les Serpentards sont au courant et moi ton meilleur ami, -enfin si je le suis encore- n'est au courant de rien.  
**Hermione:** Harry, bien sur que tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est juste que je ne l'ai dis à personne, à part Adixia et il y avait Malefoy sur place donc...  
**Harry:** Malefoy ? Malefoy était là et moi non ? Raconte Hermione.

Hermione lui raconta l'histoire du début jusqu'à la fin. A la fin du récit, Harry avait la mâchoire crispée comme Drago, quelques minutes plus tôt.

**Hermione:** Harry, dis quelque **chose...**  
**Harry:** Cette fille, je vais la collée au plafond elle va rien comprendre.

Harry partit vite du côté des chambres des filles et Hermione essaya de l'arrêter.  
Arrivait devant la porte de la chambre de Pansy, Harry écouta à la porte pour essayer de voir si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

...: Je pensais pas que tu avais des mains aussi douces.  
...: Hm hm.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

**Harry:** Bulstrode doit lui faire un gommage ou un masque à la figure, vu la tronche qu'elle a ça ne m'étonnerait pas. J'entre Hermione!

Harry ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia...

Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, et il n'y avait pas de Millicent Bulstrode à vu d'œil, juste une Pansy dans son lit sous les draps en train de se cacher et un...Ron Weasley au dessus d'elle qui regardait ses amis, enfin anciens amis les yeux grands ouverts.

Hermione poussa un cri horrifié. Elle voulu partir d'ici mais en se retournant sa tête cogna contre un torse: Drago Malefoy.

Il se tenait devant elle, et le regard veillant regarda dans la chambre de Pansy voir ce qui mettait Hermione dans cet état.

**Drago:** Oh bah putain.

Théodore et Blaise, ainsi qu'Adixia arrivèrent à ce moment là et explosèrent de rire en voyant la scène.

**Pansy:** Sortaient d'ici tout de suite espèces de sales...  
**Blaise:** Mais ok, aller ferme ta gueule, espèce de catin, tu te fais tous les Weasley où ça ce passe comment au fait ?

Avant de refermer la porte, Théodore lança: **Au fait tu prends combien ?**  
**  
**Harry claqua la porte et se retourna vers les autres.  
Hermione rigolait un peu et les autres derrière étaient estomaqués. Le plus surprenant pour Harry était la réaction de Malefoy: une main posée sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

**Harry:** Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux de descendre...

Ron, son meilleur ami, enfin il y a encore quelques jours il l'était. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas. Surtout avec une fille qu'il détestait depuis belle lurette. Et cette fille là aussi le détestait, mais comment... ?

Hermione se rassit dans le canapé avec la bande mais cette fois Harry se joignit à eux dans un fauteuil sur le côté.

Il y avait un gros blanc depuis une minute quand soudain Hermione éclata de rire toute seule. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle essuya les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux en rigolant encore.  
Les garçons en face la regardaient avec un petit sourire, c'était drôle de voir Granger rigolait toute seule.

**Drago:** Bah alors Granger, tu deviens solo ?  
**Hermione:** C'est juste qu'avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Harry disait que Parkinson se faisait un gommage ou un masque avec Bulstrode.  
**Harry:** Bah en fait c'était tout le contraire, hein...

L'assemblée éclata de rire.

**Théodore:** Bah si ça ce trouve c'était vrai, à la place de Milli', c'était Weasmoche et le gommage sur le visage c'était ailleurs...

Blaise tourna sa tête vers son ami.

**Blaise:** T'es vraiment un gros pervers.  
**Théodore:** Oh bah c'est toi qui dit ça ?  
**Drago:** Ouais j'avoue Blaise, toi tu dis ça t'es pas mieux, s'il te plait arrête. _Il rigola._

Pour Hermione, voir Drago rigoler était quelque chose d'exceptionnel et de rare. Depuis six ans, elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement rigoler. 

OoO

Après avoir fait ses devoirs, Hermione fila dans sa salle de bain se préparait pour aller dîner: 19_02_2014/set?id=113977325

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de sa chambre en la verrouillant bien.  
Elle se rendit dans la salle commune et en attendant les autres, elle regarda les livres intéressant dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait adoré lire le livre sur la vie de Salazar Serpentard. Elle prendrait un autre livre ce soir, elle en avait repéré un bien: _Secrets de beauté pour sorcières sang pur._  
_  
__  
_...: Alors on cherche un autre bouquin ?

Hermione se retourna et fit face à un Drago plutôt bien version moldu: draco_malfoys_clothes/set?id=116090314

**Hermione:** Mignon. _Dit-elle en ne prenant pas en compte sa dernière remarque._  
**Drago:** Qui ça ? Moi ? Je le sais merci. _Il fit un sourire en coin._  
**Hermione:** Non, t'es habits, ça fait très moldu.  
**Drago:** J'aime bien le style vestimentaire de certains, mais attention, je dis bien certains. _Il répondit sur un ton presque froid._  
**Hermione:** Tu boudes parce que j'ai dis que tu n'étais pas mignon ?

Drago ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers le feu dans la cheminée.  
Hermione s'avança vers lui et rigola en lui caressant le dos.

**Hermione:** Non bébé Malefoy, pleure pas.

Ce qu'Hermione et Drago ne savaient pas, c'était que derrière un mur, Blaise, Théodore et Adixia les espionnaient avec un sourire sur leurs visages.

**Drago:** Bébé Malefoy ? Bébé ? Tu vas voir si je suis un bébé!

Drago souleva Hermione et la jeta comme un sac à patate sur son dos. Il se fichait de voir les autres regards des Serpentards dans la pièce. Elle criait en plus la gueuse.

**Hermione:** Malefoy! Malefoy lâche moi tout de suite! _Elle rigolait._

Drago se dirigea vers le murs où ses amis étaient cachés.  
**Drago:** Bon, on va manger ?

Les autres le regardèrent avec un sourire et se demandaient comment il avait su qu'ils étaient là.

En arrivant devant les escaliers qui montaient, Drago redescendit Hermione qui avait maintenant la tête qui tournait.

**Drago:** Ne fait pas ta chochotte, bébé Granger.

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois et monta les escaliers suivit de Blaise, de Théodore et d'Adixia.

Au repas ce soir: cuisse de poulet avec pommes de terres sautées. En dessert, il y avait soit mousse au chocolat, tarte aux pommes, sorbet vanille.

Après que la troupe ait dîner, ils ré-descendirent aux cachots et s'installèrent dans les canapés.

**Adixia:** Ça vous dis on fait un jeu ?  
**Blaise:** Ah et quel genre de jeu ? _Il avait son idée derrière la tête._  
**Adixia:** La bouteille ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et le jeu commença.

**Drago:** Blaise, action où vérité ?  
**Blaise:** Action mon pote!  
**Drago:** Hm... Va voir les filles là-bas et tu commence à leur taper la discute et en partant tu enlèves ton tee shirt.  
**Blaise:** Mais t'es sérieux ? Aller j'y vais, trop simple.

Blaise alla voir deux blondes en cinquième année, il leur parla comme si de rien n'était et en partant il enleva son tee shirt, et claqua une main sur ses fesses.

Les autres rigolèrent même les gens autour. Blaise revint, enfila son tee shirt et s'assit.

**Blaise:** Mon tour! Théodore, action ou vérité ?  
**Théodore:** Si je choisis action ça va être l'horreur avec toi, et si je dis vérité tu vas me demander des choses indiscrètes...Vérité ?

Blaise avait préparé son coup...

**Blaise:** Alors...Éprouves-tu des sentiments amoureux à l'égard d'Adixia ?

Les autres autour regardaient la scène sous leurs yeux. C'était assez hilarant et embarrassant. Théodore réagit quand même.

**Théodore:** Je vais pas faire comme si c'était faux, donc oui.

Les autres autour sifflèrent et faisaient des "ohhh" ou encore des "oaaa".

Blaise était fière de sa question et Théodore de sa réponse.  
Adixia qui était à côté de Théodore se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Tous les deux avait les joues rouges.

**Théodore:** Bref, à moi. Drago.  
**Drago:** Encore ? Non vas-y, fait les filles.  
**Théodore:** J'ai pris toi pour une bonne raison alors tais-toi, tu me remerciera plus tard.

Drago redoutait la question de Théodore. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

**Théodore:** Alors Drago, action ou vérité ?  
**Drago:** Action. J'suis pas une pédale. _Il regarda Théodore avec son typique sourire._  
**Théodore:** Embrasse n'importe quelle fille dans cette pièce pendant vingt secondes.

Drago jeta un regard assassin à son ami qui lui, rigolait doucement en voyant la réaction des autres.

Drago regarda aux alentours mais ne trouva que les mêmes filles qui ne l'intéressaient pas dans sa maison. Il y en avait peut-être une, mais si il se faisait rejeter, ce serait la honte totale.

Hermione vit les regards instant que Blaise, Théodore et Adixia jetaient sur elle. Elle leur fit les gros yeux.  
Soudain Adixia murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Drago et celui ci acquit un sourire en coin avant de regarder dans la direction d'Hermione. Hermione fronçait les sourcils pour se demander ce qu'Adixia avait bien pu lui dire mais elle fût vite au courant par elle-même quand elle vit Drago se lever du canapé en se dirigeant vers celui en face de lui où Hermione se trouvait, il s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.


	10. Chapter 9

**Adixia:** Aller dis moi ! Ne fais pas la sourde et muette!

Adixia, qui était sur le lit d'Hermione n'arrêter pas de demander à cette dernière de lui raconter comment Hermione avait ressentit son baiser avec le Prince des Serpentards.  
Hermione ressortit de la salle de bain en vêtue de son "pyjama": 20_02_2014/set?id=114067964

Adixia la regarda.

**Adixia:** Donne moi ton ventre espèce de shagasse!

Hermione rigola et finit de tresser ses cheveux pour la nuit.

**Hermione:** C'est tellement cool de ne pas avoir de cours demain.  
**Adixia:** Tu changes de conversation encore une fois Hermione Granger. Même si je ne peux qu'approuver tes dires. Tout ça parce que les professeurs sont absents la journée pour se rendre au Ministère.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit le livre qu'elle avait vu dans la bibliothèque de la salle commune quelques heures plus tôt.

**Hermione:** Adix attends moi là j'ai oublié un livre dans la bibliothèque, je reviens dans deux minutes.  
**Adixia:** Dis plutôt que tu vas rejoindre ton Malefoy!

Hermione rigola doucement en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et arriva enfin dans la salle commune. Elle parcouru la salle jusqu'au bout de celle ci, descendit trois marches et arriva dans la bibliothèque privée des Serpentards. Elle s'éclaira de son portable pour chercher son livre.  
Quand elle mit enfin la main dessus elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle croisa deux yeux acier dans la nuit. Seule la lumière de la lune dans le lac éclairée la pièce sombre habituellement.  
Il arborait un sourire typiquement Malefoyen et emprisonna Hermione de ses bras contre la bibliothèque.

**Hermione:** Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Elle chuchotait._  
**Drago:** J'avais pas finis tout à l'heure Granger. Les autres autour me...comment dire...gêné.  
**Hermione:** Quoi ? Toi Drago Malefoy gêné ? Arrête tes conneries. Elle rigola doucement.

Drago fronça les sourcils et la bouscula cette fois contre le mur à côté de la bibliothèque.

**Hermione:** Ah! C'est froid.  
**Drago:** Tais-toi. Les autres vont descendre sinon et j'ai pas envie. Je vais te passer l'envie de te moquer de moi Granger.

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le blond s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hermione apprécia ce baiser. Devant les autres une heure plus tôt c'était un peu plus gêné et ils n'avaient pas osé l'approfondir mais maintenant seuls, tous les deux dans la salle commune, ils pouvaient se laisser aller comme ils le voulais, même si pour eux c'était quand même nouveau.  
Hermione se décida à laisser ses main s'accrocher autour du cou du blond. Elle sentit celui-ci sourire contre ses lèvres, elle fit la même chose et il se décida de céder le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Hermione céda tout de suite le passage pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser.

...: Ah d'accord je vois.

Ils se stoppèrent net et regardaient qui dans le noir pouvait bien les surprendre. Hermione ralluma la lumière de son téléphone et se renfrogna: Pansy Parkinson.

**Drago:** Putain mais c'est pas vrai, encore toi. Il semblait sur le point de balancer un livre dans la tête de Parkinson.

Pansy s'approcha d'eux avec une expression dégoutée sur son visage.

**Pansy:** Tu me déçois Dray.  
**Drago:** Tu peux parler. Toi et le rouquin vous couchez ensemble!  
**Pansy:** Il fait peut-être con et moche, mais il est dominant et sur de lui. D'ailleurs il m'a même fait quelques révélations sur quelques personnes qui sont, enfin qui étaient proches de lui...

Pansy jeta un regard vers Hermione.

**Hermione:** Mais encore ? Tu as commencé alors finis.  
**Pansy:** Ne me donne pas d'ordre! Il s'avère que tu as beaucoup déçu ce cher Weasley et d'ailleurs lui et Potter ne sont plus amis. Ils se sont disputés en fin de soirée. Mais ce n'est pas tout, écoute le mieux. Weasley se servait du statut de meilleur ami avec Harry Potter pour pouvoir lui soutirer des informations par rapport à Tu Sais Qui et de ses plans pour pouvoir aller avertir ce dernier et rejoindre ses rangs.

**Drago:** Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Pansy ? Des mithos, je paris. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de nous balancer ça ?  
**Pansy:** En te disant ça, je croyais que je regagnerai ma place près de toi comme avant. Enfin si tu n'as pas compris, les Weasley sont des traîtres depuis le début. Enfin seulement lui et sa sœur la belette. Ils sont dégoutés tous les deux d'être considérés comme des traitres à leur sang à cause de leurs fréquentations.  
**Hermione:** Mais que diraient Molly et Arthur si ils savaient...  
**Pansy:** Oh ne t'inquiète Granger, je me suis arrangé pour enregistrer les paroles du rouquin et de l'envoyer par courrier chez eux. Papa et maman weasmoche seront très contents de savoir tout ça.

Hermione et Drago regardaient Pansy visiblement choqués.

**Hermione:** Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? _Demanda t-elle sèchement._  
**Pansy:** Mission Granger. Une mission que je devais effectuer pour le maître. Je devais réussir à soustraire des informations à Weasley par tous les moyens possible. Quand le maître sera ça, il voudra parler seul à seul à Weasley. Au fait Drago, quelle est ta mission ?

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Comment ça, quelle était sa mission ? Drago n'avait pas du tout envie de rigoler, lui.

**Drago:** Pansy, ferme la...  
**Pansy:** Bah alors, pourquoi ne lui montres-tu pas ton beau tatouage sur la bras, hein Dray ?  
**Drago** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
**Pansy:** Je vais m'en charger à ta place.

Pansy lança un sort qui remonta la manche de Drago. Hermione poussa un cri terrifié.

**Drago:** Hermione ce n'est pas...  
**Pansy:** Et la mission de Blaise et de Théodore c'est quoi Dray ?

Hermione ne se sentait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien... Elle décida de regarder une dernière fois les deux personnes dans cette salle, de partir en courant en laissant en fin de compte le livre à sa place et de monter dans sa chambre en pleurant où Adixia l'attendait toujours.

oOoO

Adixia avait passé la nuit à essayer de calmer Hermione mais c'était mission impossible.

D'abord l'histoire de Ron et de Ginny qui voulaient rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort puis enfin Drago qui était...marqué par la marque. Il était un mangemort. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire à ça. Mais pourtant c'était la vérité. Adixia aussi avait versé des larmes quand elle avait appris pour Théodore et pour Blaise.

Le lendemain matin, les deux fille se réveillèrent à 9h. Adixia décida dans le silence de retourner dans sa chambre se préparer et Hermione partit à la douche. Peut-être sera t-elle plus calme après. 12_03_2014/set?id=116063475

Elle descendit dans la salle commune où Adixia l'attendait avec un petit sourire. Elle partirent manger et Hermione espérait qu'elle ne croiserai pas Drago et les garçons en chemin.

A la table des Serpentards il y avait Harry et Seamus en train de déjeuner et quelques autres Serpentards, mais aucune trace des garçons.

Après le petit déjeuner Hermione et Adixia prirent Harry à part et lui racontèrent la soirée d'hier soir. Harry se décomposa.

**Harry:** C'est...Une blague que tu me fais Hermione, hein ? Parce que Okay, je me suis embrouillé avec Ron hier, mais de là à me dire le reste...  
**Hermione:** Écoute Harry; je ne voulais pas y croire mais Parkinson m'a tout expliqué. Elle est une mangemort et ça mission c'était de soustraire des infos à Ron.  
**Harry:** J'y crois pas...Si ça ce trouve Malefoy, Nott et Zabini sont des mangemorts eux aussi...

Et c'est là qu'Hermione fondit en larmes. Harry la regarda fort étonné et regarda ensuite Adixia qui laissa quelques larmes culaient sur ses joues également.

**Harry:** Oh je suis... je suis désolé, je...j'espérais que ce n'était pas vrai justement...  
**Hermione:** Laisse tomber Harry, c'est pas de ta faute. Tu devrais y aller les Serpentards ont entrainement de Quidditch dans dix minutes.

Harry regarda son téléphone et remarqua que l'entrainement commençait à 10h. Soit dans dix minutes effectivement. Il fit un bisou sur la joue aux deux filles et fila, en tenue de Quidditch, son éclair de feu à la main. 

OoO

BAM!

Une bouteille de dissolvant en verre venait de se briser contre le mur de la chambre de Pansy.

**Pansy:** Arrête s'il te plait...

Drago se retourna vers elle, la haine dans les yeux.

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce t'avais besoin de lui dire ?! Hein Pansy ? T'entends! Pourquoi tu lui as dis ? J'étais content et elle aussi, et pour une rare fois dans ma vie en plus. Il a fallut que tu viennes tout gâcher avec tes vérités. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimerai comme tu le dis, tu aimerai que je sois heureux! Et tu as tout gâcher encore une fois.

**Pansy:** Elle ne te mérite pas...

**Drago:** Parce que toi oui ? Pauvre fille que tu es Parkinson. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et d'ailleurs il a fallut que tu dénonces Blaise et Théodore aussi. Tu cherches les problèmes moi je te le dis. Maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule et ne plus nous adresser la parole que ce soit à moi, à Théo ou à Blaise. Passe une mauvaise journée Pansy, tout comme moi.

Sur ce, il claqua la porte de Pansy et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit ainsi que Blaise et Théodore avec qui il avait partagé l'histoire. Tous les trois étaient extrêmement en colère mais aussi bouleversés que Pansy ait tout balancé.

Théodore savait que jamais Adixia ne voudrait lui reparlé, à un mangemort comme lui.

Drago savait qu'Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais, pas à un mangemort comme lui.

Tous les trois se disaient qu'ils avaient une adolescence de merde et surement un futur bousillé.

En rentrant dans sa chambre Drago encore fatigué prit son balais, et enfila sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Dans les airs, il avait l'impression de rêver. C'était son truc: voler était une porte d'échappatoire pour lui. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il retourne voir l'armoire à disparaitre dans la Salle sur Demande en fin d'après midi. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas cours.

**Harry:** Malefoy, tu sera poursuiveur alors ?

Drago se retourna vers Harry dans les airs et fit un hochement de tête.

**Drago:** Je suis rapide et n'hésiterai pas à faire tomber qui que ce soit.

Harry hocha la tête à son tour et repartit à la recherche du vif d'or laissant Drago à ses pensées.

Après le déjeuner vers midi et demi, Drago, Blaise et Théodore croisèrent Hermione ainsi qu'Adixia dans les couloirs des cachots juste en face d'eux. Ils s'étaient croisé à l'angle d'un couloir. Drago regardait Hermione mais celle ci baissait les yeux pour ne pas à avoir encore une fois à l'affronter. Adixia, elle, se jeta sur les garçons et les prit dans ses bras.

Une fois relâché, elle se remit à côté d'Hermione et annonça:

**Adixia:** Il faut qu'on parle.


	11. Chapter 10

**Théodore:** Nous n'avons jamais voulu tout ça... Ça c'est passé cet été.

Les cinq sorciers étaient dans la Salle sur Demande dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon où l'on pouvait discuter tranquillement. Encore une fois, les garçons en face et les deux filles de l'autre.

**Blaise:** En fait ça c'est passé cet été pendant le mois de juillet. Le Lord a demandé à nos parents qu'il souhaitait que Drago, Théo et moi intégrions son armée de mangemorts. Nos parents n'avaient pas vraiment leur mot à dire et nous non plus. Alors ça a commencé par Dray, début juillet il s'est fait marqué par Vous Savez Qui en recevant une mission qu'il devrait accomplir pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard cette année. Après ce fut mon tour, et comme Dray j'ai reçu une mission. Une semaine plus tard, Théodore se faisait marquer aussi avec une mission en poche également.

Les plus bavards étaient sans aucun doute, Théodore et Blaise. Drago n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis l'entrée dans la salle. Il se sentait mal, d'une par rapport à l'histoire avec Granger et de deux à cause de son statut de mangemort.  
Il pensait à Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con de faire espérer une fille comme elle, elle était surement trop bien pour lui. Lui tout ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir, c'est une intégration chez les mangemorts et une vie dans la peur et l'angoisse. Non franchement, il valait mieux qu'il arrête tout avec Granger, il y avait des limites et il ne savait pas où cette histoire pourrait les amener.

Adixia qui avait écouté les garçons chacun leurs tours, se leva à la fin du récit de Blaise.

**Adixia:** Vous savez, même si vous êtes des...mangemorts, vous restez quand même trois garçons que j'apprécie et ce n'est pas à cause de cette marque sur votre bras que je romprais tout contact avec vous. Je suis sur qu'il y a d'autres mangemorts dans l'école.

Théodore se leva à son tour et regarda Adixia dans les yeux avec beaucoup de reconnaissance.  
Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Derrière eux, Blaise fit mine de tousser fort en rigolant. Hermione souriait en les regardant. Quand à Drago il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait tellement qu'il se leva et partit vers la sortie de la salle.

_Génial, il n'en a donc vraiment rien à foutre de moi,_ pensa Hermione. 

oOo

Le soir venu, Hermione faisait ses devoirs pour le lendemain dans sa chambre. Il fallait rédiger vingt lignes sur la guerre entre les trolls et les gobelins au XVIII siècle.  
Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy depuis environ deux heures après la discussion. Hermione n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Il fuyait. Comme il le faisait les années précédentes. Si jamais ils devaient se reparler, ce ne sera pas elle qui ferait le premier pas, elle se le promit. 

oOo

Une semaine était passée.

Trois semaines étaient passées.

Un mois.

Un mois, qu'Hermione et Drago ne s'était pas parlé. Bien sur Hermione continuée de dialoguer avec Théodore et Blaise mais rien avec le troisième membre du groupe. D'ailleurs ils ne restaient pas au même endroit si tout le monde se parlait sauf eux deux.

Le pire fut quand Hermione qui trainait dans les couloirs avec Théodore et Adixia et qu'ils rigolaient tous les trois quand ils aperçurent Shanna, la fille de Serpentard de leur année collée contre un mur par un Drago Malefoy qui l'embrassait.

Adixia et Théodore se souvenaient encore de la tête qu'Hermione avait fait. Elle avait ouvert la bouche et des larmes étaient apparus au coin de ses yeux et elle s'était enfuit en courant vers sa chambre.

Le soir même, Blaise et Théodore avait fait la morale à Drago. Celui ci s'était prit la tête entre les mains en disant qu'il s'en foutait de Shanna et que Granger n'avait pas à se mettre dans un tel état.

**Drago:** Je ne dois rien à Granger, d'accord ?

**Blaise:** Soit, tu ne lui dois rien. Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle est blessait que tu agisses comme ça ?

**Théodore:** Un mois que vous ne vous parlez pas. Et pourquoi ? Ça je ne sais pas. Tu sais toi Blaise ?

**Blaise:** Ah non, moi non plus.

Drago se leva et fit face à ses deux amis.

**Drago:** Je vais vous le dire moi. Le soir où Pansy à lâché à Granger que j'étais un mangemort et que vous aussi, Granger et moi on était dans la bibliothèque de la salle commune en train de s'embrasser.

**Théodore:** Encore ? _Il semblait abasourdi._

**Blaise:** Ouais et une heure avant c'était pour un gage et là c'était pour quoi ?

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez agacé.

**Drago:** Mais j'en sais rien...ça ce contrôle pas ce genre de truc.

Blaise et Théodore se regardaient.

**Drago:** Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Préparez vos valises au cas où.

Drago claqua la porte de la chambre de Blaise et fila dans la sienne faire sa valise à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il lança un sort de désillusion sur sa valise et cette dernière flotta transparente derrière lui.

Il sortit de sa chambre puis de la salle commune où il aperçut Adixia et Hermione sur un fauteuil en train de parler. Cette dernière le regarda un bref instant puis reporta son attention sur son amie.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et marcha jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande au septième étage.

Il marcha plusieurs fois devant un mur vierge puis soudain une porte apparut.

Il rentra dans la pièce et marcha jusqu'à une grande armoire à l'air solide. Il murmura deux incantations et de la fumée noire s'échappa de cette armoire.

...: Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques cette fois ?

Il se retourna rapidement et fit face à une Hermione Granger les bras croisés sur sa poitrine: 21_02_2014/set?id=114182684

**Drago:** Non mais je rêve, tu m'espionnes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans cette tenue Granger ? T'étais avec ta pote y a deux minutes.

**Hermione:** Figure toi que c'est la soirée de Slughorn maintenant et que les deux préfets en chefs doivent s'y rendre ensemble. A ce que je vois la magie noire te parle plus.

**Drago:** Granger, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es mise.

Hermione aperçut de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle vit soudain la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrir et quatre personnes en sortirent avec leurs capuches noire ainsi que leurs vêtements noir sur eux.

Drago se recula un peu et quand il fut à la hauteur d'Hermione il regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Mulciber et Macnair.

Hermione se douta alors ce qui allait se passer: des mangemorts étaient maintenant dans l'école, l'école aller se faire attrapée, Harry, danger.

**Bellatrix:** Drago mon chéri, vient par ici.

Drago marcha en direction de sa tante qui le prit dans ses bras. Celui ci ne la serra pas pour autant.

Les trois autres mangemorts regardaient Hermione et haut en bas et cette dernière se sentait de plus en plus mal face aux regards vicieux des trois mangemorts.

Drago se retourna et vit Hermione apeurée par les regards.

**Drago:** Hé! Ne la regardait pas comme ça!

**Bellatrix:** Qui est-ce Drago ? _Elle regardait Hermione de haut en bas et fronçait les sourcils._

**Drago:** Une amie tante Bella. _Répondit calmement Drago._

**Bellatrix:** Une amie ? Es-tu sur qu'il n'y a pas plus mon chéri ?

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de regardait Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle marche avec lui.

**Drago:** Elle m'aidait à réparer l'armoire. C'est une élève brillante, une des meilleure de notre promotion.

**Greyback:** Comment s'appelle t-elle ? _Il parlait avec une voix rauque._

**Hermione:** Hermione Granger.

Son ton était plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**Bellatrix:** Bon Drago, filons à la tour. Il doit y être ce vieux fou.

**Drago:** Pas pour moi maintenant Bellatrix. Hermione à besoin de moi pour préparer sa valise, ainsi que je dois prévenir Blaise et Théodore.

Bellatrix siffla et avec un hochement de tête et une caresse sur la nuque à Drago, elle sortit de la salle avec les trois autres.

**Hermione:** Mais t'es complètement malade! _Elle s'affolée et Drago le vit bien. _

**Drago:** S'il te plait ne panique pas. C'est la fin pour nous tous, tu le sais bien. J'ai dis que tu étais de la partie avec moi pour t'évitais les problèmes.

**Hermione:** Mais je ne veux pas partir avec toi! Je reste à Poudlard. Et ils sont partit faire quoi là au juste ?

**Drago:** Tuer Dumbledore. _Son ton était normal._

Hermione prit une expression horrifiée et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Il fallait prévenir Harry et les autres.

**Drago:** Viens avec moi.

Il la tira par le bras et la mena vers les cachots où Théodore, Blaise et elle maintenant devraient préparés leur valise.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Adixia s'arrêta en voyant Hermione.

**Adixia:** Bah t'es pas chez Slughorn ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et monta vers sa chambre. Drago monta vers les chambres des garçons les prévenir.

Adixia suivit Hermione dans sa chambre et la trouva en pleures, faisant sa valise.

**Adixia:** Tu fais quoi là ?

Hermione lui raconta l'histoire et Adixia repartit. _Elle ne comprend pas_ se dit Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard quand Hermione finit de boucler sa valise en séchant ses dernières larmes, Adixia apparut, valise à la main.

**Adixia:** Si toi, Théodore, Drago et Blaise sont de la partie, alors moi aussi.

Ils marchèrent alors jusqu'à la porte de sortir du château quand Rogue, et les quatre autres mangemorts arrivèrent.

**Rogue:** Bien Drago tu es là avec les garçons. Granger ? Mais que...Clark ?

**Drago:** Plus tard Severus, allons-y.

Rogue ouvrit les grandes portes du château et tous ensemble sortirent du lieu qui fut quelques instants auparavant, leur maison.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et mit le feu à la cabane du géant.

Hermione voulut crier mais Drago mit une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas attirer l'intention sur elle. Il sentit des larmes tombaient sur sa main. Pauvre Granger. Dans quoi l'embarquait-il ?

...: Battez-vous! Battez-vous espèce de lâche!

Tout le monde se retourna et Ballatrix lança un sort sur Harry, en haut de la colline.

**Rogue:** Non! Le seigneur le veut vivant! Allez vous-en.

Drago saisit la main d'Hermione et ils repartirent vers l'entrée de la forêt interdite.

**Bellatrix:** Rendez vous au manoir dans cinq minutes.

Hermione se sentit tourbillonner puis trois secondes plus tard elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre couleur verte foncée. Il y avait un bureau noir où un ordinateur portable se trouvait et des papiers. Un grand lit double aux couvertures en soie noire. Une grande armoire en chêne, une fenêtre donnant sur les jardins puis une porte qui devait être la salle de bain... La salle de bain de qui ?

**Drago:** On est dans ma chambre, bienvenue au manoir Malefoy, Granger.

Hermione se releva du sol bien en moquette et s'assit sur le lit du blond.

Celui-ci rangea sa valise et celle d'Hermione près de son armoire.

Le silence était pesant, et Hermione autant que Drago n'aimait vraiment ça.

**Hermione:** C'est joli, _ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione._

Drago leva les sourcils.

**Drago:** Perspicace Granger. _Il se mit devant elle._

**Drago:** J'ai réunion dans pas longtemps, tu vas rester ici tranquillement et m'attendre. Occupe toi, va dans la salle de bain si tu veux mais ne sors pas d'ici c'est clair ?

Malefoy paraissait sérieux et Hermione hocha la tête.

Avant de sortir de la pièce il revint vers Hermione et déposa un baiser sur son front (signe de protection ;) ) puis sortit de la chambre en la verrouillant.

Merci pour vos reviews! :)


	12. Chapter 11

_•Sur ma route, j'ai vu tomber combien de rois, au final c'est retour à la case départ,_  
_•Dans les rues, dévisagé, pointé du doigt, sans rancune, c'est retour à la case départ,_  
_•Quelques mots sur un papier, beaucoup d'espoir, c'est un aller sans retour à la case départ,_  
_•Un peu de elle, de lui, de nous, beaucoup de Toi, au cas ou on s'revoit à la case départ_  
_Retour à la case départ_

__ watch?v=SRe9SsSFTes

La porte venait de se fermer sur Malefoy. Génial, pensa Hermione. Je suis en quelque sorte prisonnière du manoir Malefoy, avec surement pleins de mangemorts qui vivent dedans et Voldemort mangé surement des cookies dans le salon à cette heure-ci.

Hermione se leva du lit déboussolée, et se plaça devant l'armoire du blond. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une panoplie de vêtement appartenant au blond. Il y avait de tout, des jeans, du noir au bleu clair, des tee-shirts manches courtes, longues, aux col en V, des sweaters, des chaussettes (noires et des petites blanches plus pour l'été) et des boxers, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit sa valise à la suite, et à l'aide de sa baguette magique, rangea ce qu'elle contenait dans l'armoire du blond en se faisant une place pour ELLE.

Une fois terminait, elle enleva ses talons qu'elle n'avait pas encore laissés de côté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Arrivés là... Mais comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Hermione était accoudée à la fenêtre et regardait la nuit tombait sur les jardins du manoir.

Elle se retourna et se demanda soudain: ou est-ce qu'elle allait dormir ? Pas dans le lit de Malefoy, ça c'est obligé!

Ça devait être la pagaille à Poudlard à cette heure-ci. Les autres devaient se demander où elle était passée... Elle s'était fait belle pour la soirée de Slughorn et en réalité, elle n'avait était nul part, si ce n'est que dans un manoir où elle se trouvait qui grouillé de mangemorts.

Elle prit un short, un tee shirt et des chaussons UGG et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. 20_02_2014/set?id=114067964

En sortant elle noua ses cheveux en une tresse et se laissa tomber sur le lit du blond.

_Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy, sur son lit, j'aurais ri._

Elle s'empara de son téléphone sur le lit à côté et regarda l'heure: 22:58.

Génial. Hermione bailla et ne se rendit pas compte, qu'elle sombrait de plus en plus dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Une demie heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci semblait légèrement fatigué. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda en direction de son lit. Une fille. En short. Un tee shirt qui arrive au nombril. Endormie. Sur son lit.  
_Quoi demander de mieux ?_  
Drago se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant des affaires autres que les siennes se trouvant dans son armoire.

**Drago:** Ça va, tranquille Granger, _murmura le blond._

Hermione remua dans son sommeil. Le blond enleva sa cravate, sa chemise, ainsi que le reste pour n'être au final, qu'en boxer.

Il regarda Hermione tout en allant vers sa salle de bain et s'y enferma pendant dix minutes.  
Sous la douche, il pensa à la réunion d'il y a une demie heure maintenant.  
Les mangemorts étaient tous repartis au quartier général ainsi que le Lord.  
Au manoir ne restait plus que lui, Bellatrix, ses parents et les elfes de maison.

Il sortit de sa douche tout propre [merci les gels douches Axe ;)] prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il sécha ses cheveux mouillés avec sa baguette magique et les ébouriffa. Il se brossa les dents et après un coup de déodorant, quitta la salle de bain, de nouveau en boxer, noir.

Il regarda la jeune fille dormir paisiblement, la décala légèrement au bout du lit le temps d'ouvrir ce dernier et glissa la fille, sous les draps verts en soie.  
Il déposa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet ainsi que son téléphone [Iphone 5 noir], ferma la lumière et ses rideaux avec sa baguette puis se coucha.  
Il embrassa Hermione sur le front une dernière fois puis s'endormit de son côté.

Hermione se réveilla dans la nuit. Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures. Elle se frotta les yeux et à l'aide de son téléphone, éclaira la pièce. Elle vit à côté d'elle, un blond endormit de son côté. Elle vit où elle se trouvait: dans le lit du Serpentard, sous les draps. Parce qu'en plus il avait surement dut utiliser un sortilège pour la mettre dedans, de peur de la toucher. Quel abruti. Mais elle n'en avait pas la preuve, donc elle préféra se lever discrètement du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre à pas de loup.

Elle s'accouda encore une fois à la fenêtre et son regard se perdit dans le ciel foncé où l'on percevait la lune encore brillante.  
_J'espère qu'Harry s'en sortira et qu'il est en sécurité maintenant..._

Voilà ce qu'Hermione souhaitait à présent. Elle se promit de téléphoner à Harry demain matin à la première heure pour s'assurait qu'il va bien.  
Sans s'en apercevoir, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et elle se laissa prendre par la tristesse et se prit la tête entre les mains toujours accoudée à la fenêtre.  
Elle n'entendit pas le bruit des draps se soulevaient, ni le bruit de quelques pas venir vers elle.

Soudain, elle sentit que deux bras puissants s'agrippaient autour de sa taille. Pendant qu'elle pleurait toujours, silencieusement, cette personne la berçât un peu en murmurant des "chut" pour apaiser la jeune fille.  
Elle se retourna vers le blond et se blottit contre lui, histoire de pleurer mais d'être consolée en même temps.  
Il lui caressa les cheveux et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête et lui aussi regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, même si il y a quelques semaines, il s'en aurait surement foutu. Hermione était comme son amie maintenant, enfin, voir peut-être plus qu'une amie...

Il se gifla mentalement de penser à ça alors qu'elle était mal. Il se recula légèrement et regarda son visage, parsemé de larmes et les yeux qui devenaient rouges.  
Il essuya les larmes naissantes sur ses joues à l'aide de son index et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

Il l'incita par le bras à venir se recoucher, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se recoucha de son côté et ra bâtit les couvertures sur elle. Drago expira un bon coup et se remit lui aussi sous la couette. La jeune fille eut, une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, elle vint se coller à lui et enfuit sa tête contre son épaule. Cette réaction toucha le blond, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques années plus tôt, et même la dernière fois avec Shanna dans les couloirs quand elle les avaient aperçus.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et colla sa tête contre son front.  
La fatigue les attrapa et c'est à ce moment que Morphée décida de les prendre.


	13. Chapter 12

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are misssing you,_  
_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too,_  
_When you're gone, the words I need to hear, to always get me through the day, and make it okay..._

_I miss you._

watch?v=0G3_kG5FFfQ

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla à 9h25. Il s'étira doucement pour ne pas réveiller Hermione à côté de lui profondément endormie. Le jeune fille était encore blottit un peu contre lui, enfin, contre son épaule. Il prit quelques affaires dans son armoire et disparu dans la salle de bain silencieusement en jetant un assurdito à la pièce.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il était lavé, habillé en costume (comme s'il devait se rendre au Ministère de la magie), les cheveux peignés sur le côté et les chaussures impeccablement cirées, surement par les elfes de maison.

Il regarda Hermione une dernière fois et sortit de sa chambre en la verrouillant avec un mot de passe.

**Drago:** Abby!

Une elfe de maison apparut avec comme vêtement, un tablier blanc, très propre.

**Abby:** Monsieur a demandé Abby, monsieur ?

**Drago:** Oui. Il y a une jeune fille dans ma chambre, elle dort encore, mais quand elle sera réveillée, pour sa tenue, tu lui montrera la tenue posée sur la chaise de mon bureau avec les escarpins. Ensuite tu la conduira dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, et après on verra, tu as compris ?

Abby: Abby a comprit monsieur.

**Drago:** Bien.

Drago partit vers le bout du couloir et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Hermione se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle se sentait encore un peu fatigué mais ça aller le faire. Elle vit le jour se dessiner derrière les volets fermés de la chambre. Elle sentit une odeur de produits de douche et de déodorant venant de la salle de bain. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'oreiller voisin mais ne vit que le drap et la couverture rabattus sur le côté qui montraient que Drago était partit.

_Génial, il me laisse seule ici, alors que je ne connais personne..._

Hermione se leva du lit douillet et regarda la place de Malefoy avec pleins de questions dans la tête. Elle saisit sa trousse de toilette et partit dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Après être sortit de la douche les cheveux trempés, elle saisit une serviette qu'elle serra autour de son corps et une deuxième sur sa tête. Elle regarda les différents produits de Malefoy junior.

_Hmm intéréssant. Ça tout les garçons l'ont, obligé! Oh du déodorant Axe!_

Elle se maquilla légèrement comme à son habitude puis retourna dans la chambre où un elfe venait de transplaner. Elle sursauta.

**Abby:** Oh désolé mademoiselle. Abby ne voulait pas vous faire peur. _L'elfe sembla très mal à l'aise et se prosterna devant Hermione_

**Hermione:** Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux te relever tu sais... _Elle sembla gênée._

**Abby:** Abby doit vous aider pour votre toilette mademoiselle.

La petite elfe s'approcha du bureau et saisit la robe encore dans l'emballage ainsi qu'une petite boite à côté où devait se trouvait les chaussures.

**Abby:** L'héritier Malefoy a dût faire livrer ceci pour vous.

**Hermione:** Ah...Et bien je vais voir ça.

**Abby:** Abby vous laisse vous habiller mademoiselle. Je vous attends derrière la porte.

**Hermione:** Merci Abby. Mais tu peux t'en aller tu sais, je suis grande.

**Abby:** Abby obéis aux ordres du maître, l'héritier, madame.

**Hermione:** Drago ? Que t'a t-il demandé ? _Elle fronça les sourcils._

**Abby:** De vous montrer cette tenue et de vous conduire quelque part après.

Hermione saisit la robe et la boite et retourna dans la salle de bain l'enfilait. Cette robe collait au corps, juste ce qu'Hermione aime. Elle se fit un chignon à l'aide de sa baguette magique et mit un de ses nombreux parfums. Elle ressortit ensuite.

Une fois les escarpins enfilés, elle prit sa cape de sorcière dans l'armoire et la porta sur son bras en mettant son téléphone dedans ainsi que son téléphone et son porte monnaie qu'elle emmenait partout.

Elle ouvrit les volets et fit le lit à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

_Bien, maintenant je peux y aller. Au fait, il faut que je téléphone à Harry et aussi à papa et maman..._

Elle sortit de la chambre et la porte de celle ci ce verrouilla automatiquement. Abby attendait Hermione devant la porte.

**Abby:** Suivez-moi, mademoiselle.

Hermione suivit le petit elfe de maison partir vers les escaliers au bout du couloir.

Hermione se rendit compte une fois en bas des escaliers qu'en haut, le sol était recouvert de moquette noire et qu'en bas, tout était en marbre blanc. Ses talons résonnaient donc.

Hermione se sentait stressée d'être dans un manoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas et surtout, appréhendait de rencontrer les habitants du lieu: les parents de Drago.

Que penseraient-ils si ils savaient qu'une fille comme elle, se trouvait dans leur manoir sans avoir y être invitée ?

Pour une fois, Hermione n'espérait qu'une chose: que Drago soit dans les parages.

Hermione était dans le grand Hall du manoir, soit l'endroit où l'on arrive.

Pour l'instant, le manoir semblait assez luxueux au goût d'Hermione.

**Hermione:** C'est joli... _Mumura Hermione à elle-même, mais l'elfe l'entendit._

**Abby:** Oui, ma maîtresse à de très bon goût, c'est elle qui a choisit la plupart de la décoration du manoir.

Hermione arriva devant une salle qui semblait être la cuisine, non loin du hall d'entrée. La porte était ouverte et Hermione y entra devant l'elfe.

**Abby:** Asseyez-vous à la table mademoiselle. Je me charge de votre petit déjeuner.

**Hermione:** Oh... Tu n'es pas obligée Abby, tu sais.

**Abby:** Vous préférez les pancakes ou les crêpes mademoiselle ?

**Hermione:** Heu...Les deux. Fais ce que tu veux.

La petite elfe se mit aux fourneaux et Hermione en profita pour s'asseoir au comptoir sur une chaise haute en regardant la pièce.

**Abby:** Abby devait vous prévenir aussi. Ma maîtresse a dût partir de bonne heure au Ministère ce matin, elle sera de retour dans pas longtemps.

**Hermione:** Ma...madame Male...Malefoy ? _Arriva à articuler Hermione avec angoisse._

La petite elfe hocha la tête et déposa une assiette avec deux pancakes devant Hermione, avec de la confiture, nutella et une tasse de chocolat viennois.

Après le petit déjeuner engloutit, Hermione regarda la petite elfe.

**Hermione:** C'était excellent Abby, merci en tout cas. _Elle lui sourit._

**Abby:** Avec plaisir mademoiselle. La magie c'est vraiment bien quand Abby l'utilise pour faire ce genre de chose.

...: Abby! Ou es-tu ?

Un POP sonore venait de se faire entendre ainsi qu'une voix de femme. Abby s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et partit hors de la cuisine à la rencontre de la fameuse voix.

Le cœur d'Hermione commençait à se serrer et elle angoissée réellement de voir pour la première fois la mère de Malefoy. Serait-elle gentille et non comme tous les autres mangemorts ? Ou alors serait-elle cruelle et la jetterait-elle aux cachots du manoir ?

_Réfléchis Hermione, si tu portes cette tenue ce n'est pas pour être jetée aux cachots et la salir..._

Des bruits de talons se firent entendre de plus en plus et bientôt une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, faisant un peu moins, avec de beaux cheveux blonds arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules, une robe noire digne d'une femme de haut rang et pour une femme assez mûre ainsi qu'une belle toilette.

Hermione s'était levé et adressa un petit sourire discret à la femme qui se tenait devant elle, suivit d'Abby, la petite elfe. .

...: Bonjour, vous devez être Hermione, la fille d'Athéna et de Philippe ? Dit-elle sur un ton assez chaleureux.

**Hermione:** Bonjour madame Malefoy, en effet je suis leur fille, mais comment les connaissez-vous ?

...: Ta mère est une de mes amies proches. Et au fait, appelle moi Narcissa.

Narcissa. C'était donc son prénom. Hermione fut choquée d'apprendre que sa mère connaissait la mère de Drago Malefoy. Si ça ce trouve, elle et lui auraient pu devenir amis plus tôt...

**Hermione:** Enchantée. Je tiens quand même à m'excuser auprès de vous pour mon "arrivée surprise" dirons-nous ici. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y venir mais les choses ont été...compliquées.

Narcissa se dirigea vers une chaise et s'y assit. Hermione s'assit en face d'elle à son tour.

**Narcissa:** Voyons vous n'y êtes pour rien. Drago est venu nous parler de cette histoire hier soir, pendant que vous deviez dormir. Au fait, la nuit a été bonne ?

Hermione sentit ses joues s'embrasées et se fit une scène dans sa tête entre elle et Malefoy qui ne l'aidait pas trop.

**Hermione:** Oui, un peu agitée mais sinon, bien.

**Narcissa:** Si vous désirez une chambre pour vous, ce que je comprendrais, il n'y aura aucun souci.

**Hermione:** Je ne rentre pas chez mes parents ? _Hermione semblait s'inquiétait._

_Voilà ils veulent me séquestrer je le savais!_

**Narcissa:** Pour votre sécurité, il serait mieux que vous restiez au manoir quelques temps. Le Seigneur est à l'étranger en ce moment mais ça n'empêche pas quelques autres disciples de se promenaient un peu partout...

Hermione se souvint des mangemorts qu'elle avait rencontré hier... Brr, ils lui donnaient la chaire de poule.

**Hemione:** Oui j'en ai croisé quelques-uns hier... Votre sœur, habite-t-elle ici ?

**Narcissa:** Grand Dieu, non, fort heureusement pour nous. Bella est une femme très...énergique et un peu hystérique sur les bords. Le manoir serait sans dessus dessous à l'heure qu'il est si elle résiderait ici. _Elle rigola._

Hermione rigola un peu nerveusement avec elle. Cette femme avait l'air gentille en fin de compte.

**Hermione:** Ou est Drago ?

Cette question était sortit de la bouche d'Hermione presque normalement. Narcissa bût une gorgée de café et reprit.

**Narcissa:** Partit au Ministère avec son père pour une petite affaire. Il ne vous a donc pas prévenu ? _Elle fronça les sourcils._

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

**Narcissa:** Ah les garçons. Surtout à votre âge, c'est l'âge où ils sont encore puérils mais qu'ils commencent peu à peu à mûrir.

**Hermione:** C'est tout à fait ça. Le pire est passé, encore, c'était vers la deuxième année jusqu'à la quatrième où ils étaient pire.

Les deux rigolèrent.

**Narcissa:** Vu que Drago ne vous a pas prévenu pour ce matin, il n'a pas dû vous dire non plus que ce soir se tiendrait une soirée où des gens sont conviés ?

Hermione s'arrêta de rire et reprit son sérieux auprès de sa belle-mère...Heu de Narcissa pardon!

**Hermione:** Non en effet. _Elle semblait paniquée._

**Narcissa:** Pas grave, _dit-elle avec sa main._ Que diriez vous d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'une robe pour ce soir ? J'ai ce qu'il faut pour moi, mais peut-être qu'une nouvelle robe vous mettra plus en confiance ce soir ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Narcissa Malefoy, lui propose d'aller faire...du shopping ?

Comment refusez-ça ?


	14. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos reviews, même si je ne réponds pas, j'en tiens compte :) (vous vous reconnaitrez).

_How did I get here, turned around_  
_And there you were_  
_I didn't think twice_  
_Or rationalize_  
_Cause somehow I knew_  
_That there was more than just chemistre_  
_I mean, I knew you were kinda of into me_  
_But I figured It's too_  
_Good to be true_

_I said pinch me_  
_Where's the catch this time_,  
_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_,  
_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_,  
_But really great this happen in the blink of in eyes_,  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_  
_Were a million to one_  
_I can't believe it (oh whoa)_  
_You're one in a million_  
_All this time I was looking for love_  
_Tryin to make things work_  
_They weren't good enough_  
_Til I thought I'm trough_  
_Said I'm done_  
_Then stumbled into the arms of the one..._

watch?v=ixRxksz4olI

****  
**Hermione:** Nous allons transplaner directement où nous utilisons la poudre de  
cheminette ?

Narcissa Malefoy enfila sa cape de sorcière, noire et reprit un air sérieux.

**Narcissa:** Nous allons transplaner directement devant une boutique que je connais qui fait de très belles robes. Prenez mon bras, Hermione.

Hermione s'empara du bras froid de la femme et deux secondes plus tard, elle se sentit tourbillonner.  
En ré-ouvrant les yeux, elle vit avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvais désormais sur le chemin de Traverse devant un magasin nommé "Bathilda's dresses". Rien qu'en voyant la vitrine, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'y n'y avait pas grand monde sur le chemin de Traverse. Il devait y avoir surement des mangemorts qui trainaient dans les parages.

**Narcissa:** Nous y voilà. Entrons.

Narcissa entra en première dans la boutique et Hermione pressa le pas derrière elle.

...: Madame Malefoy, quel plaisir.

Une femme d'un certain âge arriva vers les arrivantes et leurs offrit un signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire assez superficiel.

Narcissa hocha la tête en signe de bonjour et Hermione fit de même.

**Femme:** Vous recherchez quelque chose de précis ?  
**Narcissa:** Pas pour moi, Bathilda. Pour la jeune fille ici présente, un modèle assez chic et jeune pour son âge.  
**Femme:** Hm, très bien. Qu'elle âge a t-elle ?

Narcissa et la vieille femme regardèrent Hermione qui se sentit soudain assez mal à l'aise.

**Hermione:** 16 ans, madame.

Narcissa afficha un sourire satisfait pendant que la vieille femme alla dans une pièce derrière le comptoir, surement la réserve.

Narcissa s'avança vers les cabines et s'assit en tailleur en face sur un divan en attendant la femme. Cette dernière revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une robe sur un cintre dans les mains.

**Femme:** Je pense que celle-ci correspond parfaitement à la taille de la jeune fille. Vous plait-elle mademoiselle ?

Hermione examina la robe que la vieille femme lui montrait maintenant. Elle était très belle déjà sur un cintre alors sur, Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

**Hermione:** Elle m'a l'air très bien. Puis-je ?

Hermione désigna la robe d'un signe de tête et la femme lui donna.

**Narcissa:** Je vous attends ici Hermione.

Hermione adressa un petit sourire à la mère de Drago et s'enferma dans la cabine en essayant la robe. 

oOo

**Hermione:** Madame Malefoy, je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

**Narcissa:** Considérez que c'est un cadeau de ma part, du moins le premier. C'est moi qui vous ai faites entrer dans ce magasin.

Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise face au fait que Narcissa paie la robe pour elle. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle avait l'argent nécessaire mais Lady Malefoy avait insisté pour lui offrir.

En sortant du magasin avec son sac, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de remercier Narcissa pour la robe qui était à 98 gallions.

**Narcissa:** Il n'y a pas de quoi... Voulez-vous faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire à vrai dire. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite du chemin de Traverse et elle aperçut un petit groupe de mangemorts, dont dedans, elle reconnu Avery, Macnair et Yaxley.

Les mangemorts se retournèrent vers elle et virent Narcissa à ses côtés.

**Yaxley:** Surement la futur belle fille de la famille, _chuchota t-il._

Mais Hermione l'entendit d'ici, Narcissa avait sans nul doute, dût l'entendre aussi.

**Narcissa:** Ne faites pas attention à eux. Rentrons si vous le voulez bien.

Mais avant de transplaner avec Narcissa, Hermione aperçut Fred et Georges Weasley sortirent de leur boutique. Ils aperçurent Hermione et lui lancèrent un regard apeuré quand ils la virent avec Narcissa. Hermione se sentit tourbillonner à nouveau et bientôt elle sentit l'odeur du manoir Malefoy.

**Narcissa:** Les Weasley, toujours en train de fourrer leur nez dans les affaires d'autrui.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et à ce moment, une voix retentit dans le manoir.  
Hermione reconnut cette voix et elle et Narcissa se retournèrent au même moment vers la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans le hall.

**Drago:** Ah vous êtes là. Je me demandais bien où vous étiez passées toutes les deux.  
**Narcissa:** Nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse mon chéri, depuis quand es-tu rentrée ?  
**Drago:** Il y a vingt minutes à peine. Que vous faisiez-vous sur le chemin de Traverse ? Il devait y avoir des patrouilles.  
**Narcissa:** En effet, oui. Et tu le sauras bientôt, bon je vous laisse, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire.

Narcissa partit vers un couloir en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Hermione qui sourit.

Hermione se retourna vers un Drago un peu perdu. Il regarda son sac dans les mains et la regarda.

Drago: Heu...tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?  
Hermione: Il faut que je prenne des nouvelles de quelques personnes et après je ne sais pas... et toi ?  
Drago: J'ai une petite idée, mais va prendre des nouvelles de Potter et compagnie avant.

Drago sourit narquoisement et Hermione se demandait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.  
Hermione monta dans la chambre de Drago et déposa son sac sur le lit avant de ranger la robe dans l'armoire en lui jetant un sort de désillusion pour ne pas que Drago la voit.  
Elle prit son téléphone et appela Harry, Adixia, et ses parents.

Harry était au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix avec la plupart des membres. Il mettait son plan en place pour vaincre Voldemort, et il ne lui restait plus que deux horcruxes à détruire.

Du côté d'Adixia, elle était rentrée chez ses parents le soir même où Hermione avait atterrie au manoir, soit hier soir. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle des autres entre autres Blaise et Théodore. Elle était contente qu'Hermione l'appelle et elle lui fit part de sa venue au manoir pour la soirée avec ses parents.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient à l'étranger en voyage, elle ne pourrait donc pas les voir, ils avaient eu peur pour Hermione en sachant l'histoire de Poudlard mais quand ils surent qu'elle était chez les Malefoy, ils étaient rassurés.

Après ses trois appels téléphoniques, la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit sur ce dernier et il passa la tête pour voir si il pouvait rentrer.

**Hermione:** Tu peux entrer, vas-y.  
**Drago:** C'est bon ? Tout le monde est rassuré ? _Il fit un petit sourire moqueur._  
**Hermione:** Oui! Bon alors, on fait quoi ?  
**Drago:** Hm, un tour dans la piscine ça te dis ?  
**Hermione:** Et comment! Je vais me changer.

Hermione prit son maillot de bain laissé dans sa valise ainsi qu'une serviette et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

En sortant, Hermione avait sa serviette autour d'elle, à la plus grande déception du blond qui lui, était en maillot de bain avec une serviette autour du cou. .fr/article-1663671-ajust_

**Drago:** Alors, on se cache Granger ?  
**Hermione:** Bon, elle est où cette piscine ? _Elle ignora sa remarque._

Drago rigola, souleva le tapis vert foncé au sol et le tira sur le côté de sorte que l'on pût distinguer une trappe sur le sol. Il tira la poignet et laissa voir des escaliers sombres.

**Drago:** Après vous madame.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en descendis les escaliers peu éclairés.  
Drago sur ces talons, elle toucha le sol froid de pierre.

**Drago:** Lumos!

Une lumière bleue jaillit de la baguette du blond et la salle s'éclaira. Il était dans une petite "cave" et devant eux se dressait une porte en vers où l'ont ne voyait rien en travers.

Hermione le regarda et il lui lança un regard pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. Ce qu'elle fit, bien évidement. Et ce fut, le spectacle.

C'était une sorte de spa, avec une grande piscine, un jacuzzi, un hammam et un sauna avec un peu plus loin une cabine de douche.  
Il faisait au moins 22° dans la vaste pièce souterraine. Hermione émerveillée se retourna vers un Drago, à l'air fier de sa cachette.

**Drago:** C'est mon petit coin. J'adore venir ici, c'est tellement relaxant.

Il laissa sa serviette sur un transat et Hermione laissa la sienne sur le transat juste à côté. Elle avait un petit maillot de bain deux pièces, noir: maillot_de_bain/set?id=117821662 Elle regarda Malefoy de dos assis sur le rebord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau.  
Il était vraiment mignon quand elle y pensait. Et son dos...mon dieu son dos, comme ceux des athlètes. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et laissa ses pieds trainaient dans l'eau tiède.

**Hermione:** Tu n'y vas pas?  
**Drago:** J'y vais en douceur Granger, en douceur.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, le blond la prit par la taille et la poussa dans l'eau. Heureusement pour Hermione, l'eau n'était arrivée que jusqu'à son cou et ses cheveux étaient intact.

**Hermione:** En douceur ? Alors là t'es mort, espèce de sale...

Elle se jeta littéralement sur un Drago rieur de sorte qu'il finisse sous l'eau mais le blond la devança et c'est elle qui finit sous l'eau.

Après une bataille dans la piscine, les deux jeunes Serpentards regagnèrent tranquillement le bord de la piscine, Hermione sur le dos du blond. Elle accrochait ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago et ses mains autour de son cou.

**Drago:** Tu m'étrangles!  
**Hermione:** C'est fait exprès!

Drago fit genre de s'étrangler et Hermione riait.

En arrivant au bord, Hermione descendit du blond et se colla contre le mur du bassin.  
Leurs corps étaient très proche et Hermione sentait que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Elle essaya de commencer une conversation.

**Hermione:** Heu, sinon, tu viens exprès ici ?  
**Drago:** Ouais quand je suis au manoir, la piscine a été construite pour moi il y a quatre ans.  
**Hermione:** Ah...

Le blond jouait avec la fermeture de son maillot de bain de devant.

**Hermione:** Malefoy, arrête...

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione sentit des lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes et comprit tout de suite.

_Non Hermione tu ne dois pas, repousse-le!_

Mais Hermione en fut totalement incapable. Elle sentait ses lèvres, douces et chaudes se mouvaient sur les siennes et ses lèvres à elle, ne pouvaient pas dire non à une telle chose.

Cela dura au moins deux minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux se séparent par manque de souffle. Hermione avait surement les joues plus que rouges à l'heure qu'il était.

Sans un mot, elle sortit de l'eau suivit par le blond et s'allongea sur son transat avec sa serviette. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et le reste de son corps aussi.  
Elle sentait le regard de Drago sur son corps mais ne fit rien, elle avait les yeux fermés.

**Drago:** Tu as faim ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et le toisa en fronçant les sourcils.

**Hermione:** Faim...dans quel...  
**Drago:** Faim. Bah la faim, quoi. Ta envie de manger quelque chose ? _La coupa t-il._

Hermione rigola dans sa tête et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

**Drago:** Et après on dit que c'est moi le pervers...Je rêve.  
**Hermione:** Oh ça va! Avec toi, difficile de savoir et oui j'ai faim.  
**Drago:** Alix!

Un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina devant Malefoy junior.

**Alix:** Maître Malefoy a demandé Alix, monsieur ?  
**Drago:** Apporte-nous deux plateaux repas...s'il te plait.

L'elfe fit une drôle de tête et répondis positivement au blond puis repartit.

**Hermione:** Pourquoi faisait-elle cette tête ?  
**Drago:** Parce que je lui ai dit "s'il te plait".  
**Hermione:** Je rêve...

Pendant que l'elfe de maison était partit chercher la nourriture, Drago osa poser cette question qui lui brûlait la langue.

**Drago:** Tu m'en veux, hein ?

Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda sans répondre.

**Drago:** Pour Shanna. Enfin, tu sais, elle m'avait chopé dans le couloir pour soit disant me parler du devoir de potions et pile quand vous êtes arrivés, elle s'est jetée sur moi comme une sangsue. Bien sur, je l'ai repoussée juste après.

Hermione ne dit toujours rien et regardait l'eau.

**Drago:** Je m'en fiche de cette fille, elle est comme les autres, elle est collante, depuis la première année à Poudlard.  
**Hermione:** Oui, comme les autres.  
**Drago:** Ne crois pas que je te mets dans leur panier. Toi tu ne me cours pas après.  
**Hermione:** Non, et je ne le ferais jamais, _coupa t-elle._  
**Drago:** Ne jamais dire jamais.  
**Hermione:** Ok.

Drago fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

**Drago:** Arrête de me foutre des vents, c'est déjà assez gênant de m'expliquer!  
**Hermione:** Oh par pitié, arrêtes de jouer le pauvre petit.  
**Drago:** T'es vraiment chiante. J'essaye d'être sympa et toi...  
**Hermione:** Sympa ? Ah c'est pour ça que tu m'embrasses dans l'eau cinq minutes avant ?  
**Drago:** Avoue, ta kiffé ? _Il lança un clin d'œil avec une voix moqueuse._

Hermione tourna la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant.

**Drago:** Aller, arrête de bouder!  
**Hermione:** Sinon quoi ? Tu me jettes aux pieds de Voldemort ?

Un gros blanc se fit entendre. Drago se leva du transat et Hermione eu une belle vu sur ses abdos.

**Drago:** Quoi ? Mais t'es vraiment folle! Si tu crois que je laisserai ce malade te faire le moindre mal ainsi que les autres c'est que t'es complètement à l'Ouest.

Il semblait en colère et Hermione le regardait.

**Hermione:** Arrête ça! Arrête ça ton petit jeu, là! Faire genre tu te préoccupes de moi alors que c'est faux.  
**Drago:** C'est pas vrai. Il se calma.  
**Hermione:** Si c'est vrai!  
**Drago:** J'en aurais rien à foutre de toi je t'aurais laissée pleurer cette nuit toute seule et me serais rendormi. Et je t'aurais même foutu au cachots si je t'avais détestée comme tu le crois si bien! Et moi, y a un mois quand j'étais pas très bien tu me laissais tomber tout ça à cause de ce putain de tatouage sur le bras, sachant très bien que je n'en veux pas!

Le visage de Drago se formait en une expression dégoutée. Hermione était elle aussi levait et faisait face à lui. Elle sentit soudain qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait un mois, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et à cause de cette marque sur son bras. Et aussi après à cause de l'histoire avec Shanna.

**Hermione:** Je veux bien reconnaître que pour l'histoire de ta marque j'ai fauté, mais après avec Shanna et toi, c'est normal!  
**Drago:** Ok, je veux bien admettre que c'était ma faute, enfin en quelques sorte, parce que c'était celle de Shanna en fait.  
**Hermione:** Mouais...

Ils se rallongèrent sur les transats et un silence vint faire son entrée.

**Hermione:** Sacha juste une chose: c'est que je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée tomber quand j'ai appris pour la marque...  
**Drago:** Et moi je le suis pour Shanna, et sinon j'accepte tes excuses.  
**Hermione:** J'accepte les tiennes. _Elle rigola._

Il se pencha vers elle et captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle sourit et l'elfe fit son apparition.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't know just how it happened,  
I let down my guard.  
Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard.  
Guess I should have seen it coming,  
Caught me by surprise.  
I wasn't looking where I was going,  
I fell into your eyes.  
You came into my crazy world,  
Like a cool and cleansing wave.  
Before I, I knew what hit me baby,  
You were flowing through my veins.

Refrain:  
I'm addicted to you,  
Hooked on your love,  
Like a powerful drug  
I can't get enough of.  
Lost in your eyes,  
Drowning in blue  
Out of control,  
What can I do?  
I'm addicted to you!

watch?v=Qc9c12q3mrc

Vers 18h, les deux jeunes adolescents remontèrent dans la chambre. Ils étaient plus proche qu'avant et rigolaient ensemble.  
Hermione nettoya sa serviette et la rangea dans sa valise. Elle prit un cintre où se trouvait la robe enveloppée dans une house et fila dans la salle de bain en faisant un clin d'œil au blond puis verrouilla la porte.

Hermione laissa l'eau chaude de la douche coulée sur son corps pendant qu'elle pensait à la soirée. Elle ouvrit une bouteille de son shampoing, puis de son après shampoing et ensuite un gel pour le corps à la framboise.

En sortant elle noua une serviette autour de ses cheveux et une autour de sa taille.  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sortit discrètement de la salle de bain pour aller récupérer son nécessaire de toilette. Malefoy dormait ou du moins se reposait sur son lit, sur le dos. _On dirait un petit bébé, pensa Hermione._

En rentrant dans la salle de bain, elle se maquilla légèrement avec des couleurs qui mettaient ses yeux noisettes en valeurs. Elle se mit ensuite de la crème pour le corps, mais une crème qui allait avec son parfum: Lady Million. Elle enfila la robe noire qui était vraiment très belle et qui dessinait parfaitement son corps puis on frappa à la porte.

**Hermione:** Oui Malefoy ?  
**Drago:** Je peux me servir de la douche Granger ou tu es encore dedans ?  
**Hermione:** J'ai finis mais ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas que tu me voies.

N'ayant pas de réponse de la part du blond, Hermione ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain et aida Malefoy -les yeux fermés- à entrer dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui.

**Drago:** Tu sens bon, au fait.

Hermione sourit derrière la porte.

Hermione se plaça devant le grand miroir à côté de l'armoire en chêne et prépara ses cheveux. cgi/set?id=88420108&.locale=fr

Elle les ondula un petit peu et alla à la recherche de sa pochette Yves Saint Laurent où elle mit son portable et un gloss à lèvre. Elle se parfuma ensuite de son parfum qu'elle adorait tellement: Lady Million. Puis enfila ses talons.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sourit. Oui, Hermione Granger était belle. Elle se trouvait belle, sa robe était assez belle, elle lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux, collait à son corps et la matière était très agréable.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là une serviette autour de la taille et se figea devant la porte. Granger était vraiment très belle, il dû se l'avouer. Sa robe faisait ressortir son corps, un corps d'adolescente encore, certes, mais qui devenait celui d'une jeune femme.  
Hermione se sentait gênée par le silence du blond qui la regardait de haut en bas.

**Hermione:** Quoi ? Je ne suis pas bien ? Ça ne me va pas c'est ça ?

Le blond s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

**Drago:** Tout le contraire de ça Granger...

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione et respira son parfum.  
Un chaste baiser, mais il avait réussit à faire sourire Hermione qui alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Hermione:** Merci...

Drago alla vers son armoire et chercha un costume noir qui fera l'affaire pour ce soir.

Il posa les affaires sur le lit à côté d'Hermione et dénoua sa serviette autour de sa taille.  
Hermione ferma les yeux instantanément et elle entendit le blond ricaner.  
Elle s'autorisa à les ré ouvrir cinq secondes plus tard et remarqua que Drago n'avait pas changeait de place et était en boxer noir...déjà.

**Drago:** Ta eu peur, hein. _Il fit un sourire en coin et sourit._  
**Hermione:** T'es con Malefoy.  
**Drago:** Prude, Granger.

Hermione observa son corps d'Apollon. Non mais ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un corps aussi beau. Le Quidditch avait bien fait son travail, Malefoy Jr avait des muscles et de beaux abdominaux. Ses jambes et ses cuisses étaient fermes également.

**Drago:** Je sais que je suis beau mais ça devient gênant Granger.  
**Hermione:** N'importe quoi. Contente-toi de t'habiller.

Il haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Il noua sa cravate avec une telle habilité qu'Hermione remarqua qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de porter des costumes.

Une fois habillé, le blond fila à la salle de bain encore une fois où il se mit un peu de gel dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa comme les jeunes. Il se mit ensuite du parfum... One Million.

**Drago:** Oh, regarde Granger, on se complète.

Drago ressortit de la salle de bain avec son flacon de parfum en lingot d'or.

**Hermione:** Je savais que tu l'avais... quand tu passé à côté de moi, ça sentait le One Million, alors...  
**Drago:** C'est fait exprès Granger. Toutes les filles adorent ce parfum.

Il ferma la lumière de la salle de bain et fit signe à Hermione de venir.

**Drago:** Bon alors, pas de faux pas ce soir. Des gens importants qui travaillent au Ministère et pour Tu Sais Qui seront là. Je compte sur toi.

**Hermione:** Oui, et juste: que suis-je censé faire là ?

Drago regarda Hermione et réfléchit.

**Drago:** Tu es... une amie à moi, qui passe la soirée ici. Et si les gens sont trop curieux...remets-les en place.

Hermione avait le regard perdu sur le sol et hocha la tête.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

**Drago:** Je sais que tu en es capable. Sois gentil, et ne fais rien qui pourrait t'être fatidique.  
**Hermione:** Je sais me tenir Malefoy. Tu sens bon.

Hermione se recula et lui vola un baiser. Il rigola et ils sortirent de la pièce. Celle-ci se verrouilla automatiquement après que Drago soit dehors.

Il longèrent le couloir et descendirent les escaliers. Quelques personnes étaient déjà là et les gens commençaient à arrivés.

**Hermione:** On va où ?  
**Drago:** Heu... Vers la cuisine voir si ma mère est dans le coin, après on ira voir les gens dans le grand salon où se trouve mon père.

Son père. Voilà qu'Hermione avait encore une fois, la boule au ventre. Même si la mère de Drago était quelqu'un de gentille avec elle, ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas avec sénior Malefoy.  
Drago vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la Gryffondor et lui prit la main.

**Drago:** Ça va aller t'inquiète pas.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine et y virent Narcissa dans une robe élégante cgi/set?id=111797137&.locale=fr et de beaux bijoux sur elle.

**Narcissa:** Ah voilà les enfants.  
**Drago:** Hm.  
**Narcissa:** Oui les adolescents, pardon rho. Drago voici madame Dedale qui travaille au Ministère au Département des jeux et sport Magiques.

**Drago** serra la main d'une femme d'une quarantaines d'années aux cheveux noirs, et Hermione fit de même.

**Narcissa:** Monsieur Nédore, le directeur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Un homme homme aux cheveux gris serra la main des deux ados.

**Nédore:** Très jolie vous êtes, Mademoiselle... ?  
**Hermione:** Granger, monsieur. Merci. _E__lle fit un sourire radieux._

Cinq personnes étaient dans la cuisine avec la mère de Drago, ils avaient des verres de vins à la main.

**Drago:** Nous allons aller trouver père.

Drago reprit la main d'Hermione et ils partirent des cuisines quand ils entendirent quelques femmes parlaient à Narcissa "Futur belle fille ?", "Très jolie cette jeune fille", Sont-ils ensemble ?"

Hermione et Drago pouffèrent et se dirigèrent de nouveaux vers le hall d'entrée où la plupart des gens étaient tous là. Ils aperçurent des journalistes avec leurs appareils photo, un peu plus loin se tenait Adixia avec ses parents qui discutaient avec un autre couple. Blaise et Théodore étaient tous les deux près du punch et regardaient les gens autour. Lorsque Théodore vit Drago et Hermione il sourit de ses dents blanches et donna un coup e coude à Blaise en avançant vers eux.

**Théodore:** Ah vous deux, ça faisait longtemps!  
**Drago:** On s'est vu hier Théo.  
**Blaise:** T'es classe fraté! Et tu es magnifique miss Granger.  
**Hermione:** Oh merci Blaise.  
**Théodore:** Alors la nuit au Manoir Malefoy ? C'était bien ?

Hermione repensa à cette partie de la nuit où elle s'était réveillée et avait pleuré. Mais elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Hermione:** Heu oui, très bien.

**Blaise** jeta un petit regard vers Drago avec un sourire en coin. Hermione lui donna une frappe sur l'épaule.

**Blaise:** Hey!  
**Hermione:** Vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes.

Ils parlèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes avec Adixia qui venaient de les rejoindre. Elle avait mit une robe noire, simple: 30_03_2014/set?id=117801367

Elle avait sa main entrelacée avec celle de Théodore.  
Hermione rigola à une anecdote de Théodore et passa son bras sous celui ce Drago et un flash s'alluma. Puis un deuxième.

Hermione s'arrêta de rire et tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait pris la photo. Rita Skeeter.

Rita affichait un sourire et s'avança vers le petit groupe.

**Rita:** Rita Skeeter, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Mes chers enfants, demain vous feraient la une du journal.  
**Drago:** Génial. Vous m'excusez, je dois m'entretenir avec mon père.

Drago embrassa furtivement Hermione et partit en hâte vers un pièce au bout du hall.

**Adixia:** Alors tu sors avec Drago et même pas tu m'en parles ?  
**Hermione:** Non mais c'est tout frais de quelques heures, je ne voulais pas trop en parler tu vois.  
**Blaise:** Hm y a du sérieux alors ? _Il haussa les sourcils en rigolant._  
**Théodore:** La nuit a été torride baby ? _Il se servit un verre de punch.  
_  
**Hermione:** Mais arrêtez avec ça! On a rien fait!  
**Blaise:** Donc bébé Malefoy est toujours puceau.

Quoi ? Hermione avait bien entendu ? Drago ? Puceau encore ? Elle qui croyait qu'il s'était envoyer la moitié de Poudlard.  
Voyant le regard perdu d'Hermione Théodore décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

**Théodore:** T'inquiète pas Hermi. Il saura si prendre si c'est ça qui te choque.  
**Hermione:** Quoi ? Mais arrêtez les gars. Adixia, viens on va faire un tour.

Les garçons rigolèrent et Adixia partit avec Hermione vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles saisirent des petits toasts avec du caviar.

**Hermione:** Je les détestent.  
**Adixia:** Ils rigolaient. Même si ils étaient lourd.  
**Hermione:** Mais comment tu fais pour être avec Théo ?  
**Adixia:** Il est trop craquant et trop drôle, et gentil, et attentionné et...  
**Hermione:** Ok j'ai compris ça va.

Elle rigolèrent et Drago revint dans la pièce vers elles. Il prit un petit toast et regarda Hermione.

**Drago:** Vous êtes plus avec les gars ?  
**Adixia:** Non ils sont lourds...  
**Drago:** Pourquoi ? _Il jeta un regard à Hermione._  
**Hermione:** Je te raconterai plus tard.

Juste après avoir dit ça Drago grimaça et se prit le bras. Quelques autres personnes dans la pièce firent la même chose.

**Hermione:** Drago, ça va ?  
**Drago:** Hermione, faut pas...rester là.

Pendant que la plupart des gens se rassemblaient devant la porte, Drago entraina Hermione vers les escaliers laissant Adixia seule rejointe par ses parents et transplana.

**Hermione:** Drago: On va où ? Tu me fais mal.

Drago tirait Hermione par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur il lâcha le bras d'Hermione qui était tout rouge vu comment il l'avait serré fort.

**Drago:** On part d'ici, hors de question qu'il te voie.  
**Hermione:** Qui ça ? Vodemort ? Pourquoi Drago ?  
**Drago:** Ne prononce pas son nom. Et parce que si il te voie, il voudra à tout prix t'intégrer dans ses rangs et je ne veux pas que tu es la même vie que moi.  
**Hermione:** Tu dis n'importe quoi, ok on reste pas là mais il ne m'intégrera pas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le lit.

**Drago:** Je dis n'importe quoi ? Arrête! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, moi je sais! J'ai pas eu le choix et j'avais à peine seize ans! J'ai du faire des choses qui te ferait frémir ici où Poudlard. Alors maintenant tu fais ta valises et on transplane autre part que dans ce manoir qui grouille de mangemorts, je ne veux plus dormir une seule fois ici!

Hermione regarda Drago visiblement en colère maintenant et leva du lit. Elle lança un sort sur sa valise qui arriva sur le lit, un deuxième où les vêtements de l'armoire vinrent se pliés dans la valise et un troisième qui fit venir les produits rester dans la salle de bain.

Drago faisait de même et essaya de se calmer. Il prit toutes ses affaires dans son armoire et leurs jetèrent un sort pour qu'elle diminuent et viennent dans sa valise de voyage à lui. Puis il prit un sac avec toutes ses choses les plus importantes. Les livres, des papiers, des objets, produits...

A la fin il ne restait qu'une chambre avec des meubles vidaient de tout.

Hermione regarda Drago et lui jeta un regard inquiet.

**Hermione:** On va où Dray ?

Drago avait beau réfléchir mais aucun lieu sûr ne lui venait en tête.

**Drago:** Je cherche mais je trouve pas...

Ils entendirent un POP sonore venir du Hall. Ils se fixèrent inquiets et Hermione eu une idée.

**Hermione:** Je sais! Ta main!

Elle lui prit la main et tous les deux avec leurs valises, transplanèrent dans un appartement dans le centre de Londres.


End file.
